Family of Mantas
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: A story about Black Manta raising his two boys- Kaldur'ahm and Jackson- the best way he knows how. Things will become difficult as the boys grow up and complicates other plans. Crossover with Aquaman/Rebirth/52 and Young Justice cartoon. AU.
1. Chapter 1

An: In which I should finish/do things but I'm distracted by things like this. Anyway, it's brought on by the desire to merge Comic canon of DC's main worlds (like fifty-two and Rebirth) with Young Justice. I felt Black Manta angst, throw in some Kaldur and Jackson Hyde are brothers raised by Black Manta (David as he's called here). And boom. Like Foundlings: The Remix, this isn't linear in any fashion or form. Some chapters maybe, but mostly nope. It goes as muse dictates.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 **The Water Is Too Deep To Wade In.**

* * *

It was a strange moment. One suspended in eternity with the silence alternating between the machinery humming along. It is 'night' and the skeleton crew on the Manta flyer continued their work.

He's awake but only because his two young sons couldn't sleep. One feared the unknown and the other could sense his twin's distress. In a way, that's heartwarming. It comforts David to know that Kaldur'ahm and Jackson would have a close bond. They would need it in the future.

For now, however, the boys refused to sleep. Therefore, so did he as he tucked them in. He had told stories of wondrous adventures in the seas and battling pirates for treasures. He had even exaggerated, perhaps a bit much, about defeating Aquaman once in a while. Kaldur'ahm listened avidly to it while Jackson curled up more, hugging close the old stuff star that had been mended more times than the boys lived. Starro had belong to David, once. A long time ago. A lifetime ago. If only-

"What're you humming?" Jackson hadn't spoken much or looked at him but his curious tone did make David smile slightly. The boy was sensitive, he knew but in time that would change.

"This song?" David pondered it for a moment, his brows rose with the scars across his face pulled slightly. "It is an old song from the surface that our people sang. A religious song."

"Religious?" Kaldur's brow wrinkled in confusion. The child asks more questions than not. "Do we have one?"

"No." It was complicated. David, himself, had seen gods, fought them, and other manners of unworldly creatures. He can't quite deny their existence but he can't bring himself to care much of their power other than wanting it for himself. " It's just something that gave them hope. I simply find myself remembering it."

"Why?" Honestly, Kaldur needs to get some sleep as did his brother but of course, the child wants answers.

"Comfort, I suppose." David answered watching them, "Lay down and I'll sing it to you as my father had to me."

The boys, always obedient, do so, watching him intently with large eyes. Eyes that often weighed more than anything else he's ever experienced. Those eyes that often had him second guessing himself and the need to avenge his own father. What would his father say to him about raising these boys like this? To continue pursuing Aquaman in this blood feud and never letting them see their mothers? Well, one couldn't.

The thoughts were turning down a dangerous path now. Enough so that Jackson had said, "Dad?" with such a concerned look.

He shook his head, "It's alright, Jackie. Get some rest. Both you and Kal have things to do. Close your eyes now." He waited a beat before leaning back in his chair. The words were hard to remember. It's been so long since he's heard them sung. So long since he's ever stepped into a black church.

The memory of which now surfaces as when he was once a boy, very young, and his father deign to join him and his mother to a revival, as it was called. The music had been loud, the voices reverently calling upon a mystical force known as God and Jesus to intervene in someone's life. He never took it much to heart. He never really believed as his mother had and her parents before her.

But for all his agnostic ways, David couldn't deny that there was a certain power; a feeling that comes when a group of people sang so wholeheartedly. Caring not whether they were part of the choir or in the pews. Where someone would suddenly cry out and others dance saying they caught 'the holy ghost'. Where the music swelled and the organ wails along with the human voices and the sounds of drums match heartbeats.

It's in this, he remembers the words that came to him haltingly. His voice unused to this, he had to clear it and try once more. This time he invoked the power of it, a deep resonating sound.

" _Wade…in the water. Wade in the water, children._ " He sang softly, opening his eyes slightly, watching his boys, " _Wade, in the water. God's a-gonna trouble the water._ "

The song itself had many version, many renditions, but this one he knew well now. He can picture it clearly as ever. His mother dress so well with her hat large, like a crown upon her head. His father dressed in a suit with his to match. He remembers it was the last time they had gone together as a family. Last time he had a family whole before she-…

No, he can't think about that now. Maybe later when he wasn't with the boys. When he could be alone and by himself will he think about it at all. It was a tangled mess of thoughts, feelings, memories he hadn't wanted to open right now. So why had he thought of this song that encompasses it all?

He didn't know.

Still, he sung it, the chorus and ad-lib other verses he recalled from other places to make the song longer. Soon enough, both boys were fast asleep and he could leave them for the night.

After he left, closing the door tightly behind him, he breathed out and walked purposely towards the bridge where he would implement the next phase of his plans. He might not be a god in any sense of the word, but he was going to trouble some waters himself pretty soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Don't ask ages. Vague Ages are Vague.

* * *

 **That old feeling**

* * *

His boys are playful. By that, David means that Jackson and Kaldur were playing another game with their bodyguards that had gotten old real fast. The boys were supposed to go on a trip while he and a small squadron were to harass that murderer's kingdom once more by unleashing a power that could, hopefully, put that bastard in place. Even more hopeful, have everything around him destroyed.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen, however it did succeed in giving him some small bit of satisfaction in knowing that those people would have an ax to grind against Aquaman. Petty, but he'll take it.

Right now, however, David is immensely displeased with his people for losing two boys who weren't even ten yet. At the same time, he was also somewhat pleased to hear of his boys' cunning in evading their guards so cleverly. They had so much potential, he couldn't wait to teach them more. However, none of that meant anything if they couldn't find them.

He squashed down the feeling of fear- he must never show it in front of them- that the boys could be in danger. Or worse yet, taken by someone.

He orders his people to search the beaches for them.

"Leave no stone upturn!" He commanded, "Find them and bring them back safely." For a second, he considered to offer an award for the person who finds them. He does so after an hour had passed and no one had seen the two at all.

Not one willing to wait, David left the Black Manta gear behind and changed into softer clothing and began to search along the beach himself. There had been a festival here, he recalled, and the boys often enjoyed such things. His own father had always mentioned that the best part of childhood was being a child.

David's not certain if he agreed with this sentiment, but he wasn't going to deny his boys simple enjoyments in life. After all, it would only deepen their bond as family. Even though…

"Kaldur!" Maybe they'll hear him. " Jackson? Where are you boys?"

He was not going to panic. Panic lead to rash and stupid actions. He was neither of those. Even if his heart skipped a beat in not hearing either of them or seeing them. No, they were fine. They were just fine. As long as those two were together, they would be alright.

They had to be. He couldn't lose Jackson or Kaldur. Not the way he lost-

"Who is she?" He head the familiar voice of Jackson down a winding rocky path that lead to the cliffs not too far from where he was. "She's really pretty."

Cautious, David concealed his presence as much as possible, edging around large boulders to see a woman he hadn't seen in almost more than half a decade. Even now, her beauty stole the very breath from his lungs. Golden hair still slicked down from the water but he knew it to be full and soft when dry. Brown eyes, deep with a soft smile that he recalled being full of mischief and secret promises. Golden brown, her skin seemed to glow in the setting sun glistening still from the waters she came from. Despite himself, David knew he was still in love with this woman in her Atlantean grab. The woman that had betrayed him and ran off with one of his soldiers.

The woman whom he had hurt right back by stealing their son, Kaldur'ahm from his bed.

Dear gods, he looked so much like his mother, even down to the gill slits and hair but his skin was the same as David's and the eyes- as much as David wished to not admit it- came from his side of the family as well. The boy was going to be far too handsome for his own good, if his mother was any indication.

But that was a thought for another time.

Sha'lain'a was here and with a strange cold certainty, he knew he could shoot the woman before she had a chance to steal Kaldur back. If, of course, that was her intention.

"Who are you?" Kaldur's frowning up at her. "Father told us never to wander off with strangers."

"She looks kinda like you?" Jackson seemed perplexed by this. "I mean, aside from she's a girl."

"Astute observation." Sha'lain'a smiled, and gods her smile was still the same. It still pulled at David like nothing else could. "And who might you be?"

"Don't tell her!" Kaldur snapped, though it seemed he didn't quite mean to. "If they know our names, bad things will happen."

Jackson was torn between the two. "Um.. Jack…?" There's no way this beautiful lady would do anything terrible, right? "I'm Jack and he's Kal."

Kaldur threw his brother a look, less than pleased. Rules were there for a reason! Still, the young boy edged closer to him, ready to run at any moment.

"Kal?" The woman repeated, "As in Kaldur'ahm. I cannot believe it."

"Why?" There's that innate curiosity again. "Who are you?"

"My apologies, children." She knelt down to their level, " I cam called Sha'lain'a."

"That's a pretty name." Could say a lot about Jackson, but the boy naturally flattered people.

"Thank you, Jack." Sha'lain'a smiled once more, "However, what are you two doing out here alone? Where are your.. parents?"

"Our father's doing business on the beach." Kaldur was always quick with his stories, "He'll be done soon. We gotta be going back soon."

"And your mother?"

The question gave the boys pause until Jackson, not really looking up at her, answered, "Mine's gone and Kal's left."

"Gone..? Left?" A pained expression only flitted across the Altantean woman's face. "I am so sorry for you both." Without warning, she leaned forward and brought them into a hug. "I am certain, however, your mothers loved you very much."

Kaldur seemed stiff in her arms, but Jackson seemed to relax within moments. Eventually, Kaldur seemed to too, though he seemed quite puzzled by it.

"How would you know?"

She smiled sadly, "Call it a feeling, little one."

The day was going and David had to return soon. Part of him loathed to do so right now, but the larger part remembered everything else. Everything that the woman stood for and had tried to leave with.

He stepped out into the open, "Boys?"

There was a tense moment between him and Sha'lain'a. One of recognition and anger that was tinged with sadness. It seemed she had thought for a moment to run with them. Take the children from him.

She wouldn't. David knew her better than anyone. Even Calvin. Their child already knew him. Already was protective of the other that she couldn't be sure of. She would be a fool to bring trouble with her and a life of misery on her son.

Still didn't mean the thought didn't cross her mind.

David thought they really were two of a kind in some respects. Pettiness was definitely one in a way.

"Your father?" She let them go, a silent surrender. Good. "He must've been so worried about you."

"Dad!" Jackson smiled looking up at him though it quickly dissolved when he remembered what they had done. "Dad, we-"

"Later, Jackie." He drew the boys to his side, Kaldur didn't seem to say anything at the moment. "I need you boys to go back to the ship, alright? Don't give Kareem any trouble, you hear?"

"Yes sir." They chorused then made their way back up the beach to the manta flyer. "We are so dead." He heard Jackson say to his brother.

Again, there was a pause, then suddenly, David found himself on the ground, rocks shoved painfully in his back. He grunted, but did nothing else while staring up at the woman that had him pinned. Another shot of pain as his head snapped to one side. When she came in for another, he caught her fist then the other one, pulling her close. Gods, if he wasn't used to Aquaman's punches, this would've knocked him out coldly.

"Are you done?" He hissed in pain, eyes narrowing.

"You are lucky that was all!" Sha'lain'a growled, "Lucky I went easy on you, David. If it were not for those children, I would have done a lot worse."

"So glad your sentimentality is still in one piece." He tried not to roll his eyes, "Along with your misplaced sense of righteousness. Tell me, Sha'lain'a," An idea formed and he merely leaned up, close to her lips, "How's Calvin these days? How do you both feel working for a murderer?"

Her jaw clenched, those dark brown eyes lit with an unspeakable anger. He rather did liked it when she was angry. "For someone that speaks with morality, you have none! How many Atlanteans and surface dwellers had to die by your hands, David? How many for the sake of revenge?"

"As many as needed to kill Aquaman."

The fight seemed to have gone out of her at that moment. Her body sagged against him, golden still wet hair fell over her shoulders, becoming a curtain of sorts as she stared down at him. There was a look to her that he's seen once more. He hated it, yet made no move to throw her off as he would've long ago.

"Will you sacrifice them for this, as well?" She asked quietly, "They are children, David. Do they need to carry on their father's hatred?"

"As you were nothing more than a child when your nation thought it was fine to enlist children in their services as well?" It was a weak counter, but one nonetheless. "I'm doing my best by them, Sha'lain'a. They will grow up to be strong men that'll never bow to any other. They will inherit Atlantis or turn it into a grave in my honor."

She shook her head slowly, pulling away from him, "Oh David." She sighed softly, "I wish you would let it be."

"You know why I can't." He let her go, then sat up himself, "They are murderers, Sha'la. You know this. I haven't lied about that."

"I know."

"Then why?" It burned inside of him, he had to know. "Why did you and Calvin-?"

"Because the amount of dead would never justify it." She offered him a hand up, "I cannot abide by the death of innocent people for it. I do not and have never desired power, only to be equal and seen as such. You know this."

He took her hand, getting up but pulled her close, "Then why leave me? You didn't need to do anything."

"You know why." She looked away and pushed gently, "Go on. The boys will be waiting. We must never meet again, David."

"Sha'lain'a."

She shook her head and went back to the sea. The same sea he would return to soon.

Their talk had answered nothing but left a dull ache within him as he returned to the manta flyer that would take them to the main ship. Exhaling out, he had to think of a suitable punishment for the boys for ditching their bodyguards. Then one for the bodyguards for letting children easily evading them.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mission is simple (You just have to lie)**

* * *

Jealousy doesn't come to Kaldur very well, if at all. Perhaps it's because that being jealous did nothing at all to improve his situation and it was better to let it go or ignore it in favor of action. If nothing else, Kaldur was always a man of action underneath it all. Planning out strategies, perhaps even daydreaming at most of what he'd like to do, but stewing over things wasn't something he particularly enjoyed.

Even if he does it more often than he would ever allow himself to admit.

That's why he doesn't acknowledge Jackson being obviously favored by their father, Black Manta. Jackson wasn't the soldier he was. He was a bit clumsy, obvious with his movements and far more brash than anything else. Whereas Kaldur, himself, was far more calculating and precise. He had to be to make it this far in life. Or, to earn his father's approval.

But Jackson held a special place with Black Manta that Kaldur couldn't understand until much later. Later when all his resentment came out in a more sarcastic manner than normal. They were only about twelve at the time and Jackson had whined- as he always did- that he couldn't keep up with him.

Kaldur normally tolerated his 'twin's' complaints but it had been a very brutal training session for the past three months to get them ready for their first mission without their father's men and Jackson simply would not _shut up_.

"I can't!" His brother's dreads were pulled back in a low ponytail. Another sign of their Father's favor as many if not all of Black Manta's men- Kaldur included- kept their hair very short. "You're just too good at this."

"If you practiced more than you read, perhaps you would be as good as I am." Kaldur set aside the practice swords. "Or at least read something more useful."

Jackson scoffed, "And be boring? No thanks."

"Excuse me?"

"Bo-ring. It's a word?" Jackson rolled his eyes, "Probably has your face next to it. Do you even enjoy anything?"

Normally, he would let this slide. He was never one to respond to such antics but he felt he should make an exception this one time. Just once. "Sure I do."

"Like what?" Jackson smirked, "Read those reports dad has on ocean currents?"

Kaldur simply strode over to him, the dropped down, swiping the legs from underneath him with a satisfied smirk at the sound of the body hitting the floor and a distinctive grunt of pain. "No, beating you in a fight, actually."

"That wasn't fair!" Jackson scowled, glaring up at him.

He raised an elegant brow, "When has battles ever been fair, Jackie?"

Grumbling, the other teen got up and launched himself at his brother. Kaldur had hoped he might and took immense pleasure in subduing and then finally slamming his brother onto the floor mat. He backed away, grinning now.

"Perhaps you should yield, brother?" It came out more taunting than not. "Before you truly injure yourself."

Jackson bared his teeth, getting into a crouch, " I'm only just getting started!"

Once more, his brother lunged forward, only this time, he grabbed one of the practice swords taking aim at Kaldur. That was new. Kaldur hadn't thought his brother would do so, but it was fairly easy to adjust to him in this manner. The dark brown teen swerved out of the way of a slash to the side before taking his right foot and kicking Jackson in the arm hard enough that he forgot himself.

His brother screamed out and hit the wall, causing their trainer to jump up and rush to the other teen's side, "Jackson?"

Kaldur frowned, uncertain as to why this was a problem. Why was his brother screaming so? He strode over as the trainer held out Jackson's injured arm and the boy whimpered.

"What's going on here?"

Black Manta's voice took his attention and he felt guilt rise along with shame at his actions. He was very certain he was going to be in quite a bit of trouble with his father about this.

"The boys were training, sir." The Trainer said, paying attention to Jackson and made a temporary bandage for him to keep the arm still before moving to take him out, "And their sparring got rough. I'll take him to the medbay."

"Good." Black Manta replied, taking his helmet off. He noted, however, how Kaldur wasn't quite meeting his gaze and the fact only Jackson had a practice sword, seeing as the other one was on the table. " I'll meet with him later after he's treated. Kaldur'ahm."

The boy flinched before meeting his father's gaze, "Yes, sir?"

"To the showers and then meet me in my study." He turned and walked off from him.

Kaldur couldn't help but think of what would happen the entire time he showered and dressed. Blindly, he had thought to run off. Run far away from all this and hopefully avoid any consequence of his actions. He hadn't meant to go that far. He hadn't even meant to fight Jackson at all beyond their training.

Still, he comforted himself with the knowledge that he was a warrior and he was better than Jackson at fighting, so whatever happened- that couldn't be taken away from him. It wasn't much of a comfort, really, but he took whatever he could get as he knocked on the metal door.

"Come in."

Nervous, he made a fist at his side before pushing the door slightly. It slid open soundlessly and he stepped into his father's office. When he and his brother weren't causing trouble or in trouble for that matter, they would often explore their father's office. It was always filled with interesting things and books. Most of their tutorial time was spent here.

The African masks from various countries stared down at him, silently judging him from the wall, as he made his way in front of the desk where his father, now in plain clothes, sat consulting a map.

"Kaldur." David wasn't even looking at him, " Have a seat, son. Now, I want you to tell me what happened in the training room."

Kaldur would not squirm in the leather chair he sat in. He did, however, picked the lint off his sweatpants and adjust his plain dark t-shirt that had some logo on it. It was, really, one of his favorites because of how soft it was. It at least distracted him as he tried, and failed somewhat, to recount what happened.

It was enough, however, that Black Manta understood what was going on. He seemed to sigh, not physically, but his expression held it.

"And I just kicked him." Kaldur's expression broke out into worried lines that bordered on fear, "I didn't meant to hurt Jackie like that. I really didn't."

"I know, son." David moved away from his map, rubbing the bridge of his nose before nodding to himself, "Aside from your prowess as an excellent fight, it seems that ti's time to find you others that can keep up with you. You're no longer allowed to spar with Jackie anymore. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" He had mixed emotions about this, "What do you mean?"

His father moved to study some books then a globe before turning to him, "Kaldur'ahm, you're not like Jackie. You are a child of an Atlantean and a human. Jackson is only a human boy with Atlantean attributes."

Kaldur sat there stunned. He knew everything there ever was about Atlantis- they both did. His father's long time hatred for them was a mystery, but he had naturally assumed it was because they were evil. Evil because they always kept attacking the surface world- a world he liked. They always were on the brink of war with them. What was there to like about such a place?

He had always suspected, however, that he and his brother were definitely not human- or normal human children. He had assumed they were some sort of Meta-humans. Meta-humans weren't that abnormal. Their father worked with some and hired others to work with them.

But this… He could only watch his father intently, so many questions bubbled up inside his mind but only one slipped out.

"Why? Why are we- How? I don't understand."

Again, the man's shoulders seemed to dip slightly before he turns to look at him, "There is a reason why I hate Aquaman, Son. It's a long story and one I must repeat to your brother after this to explain your absence."

When Kaldur didn't reply, David went on, " Long time ago, when I was a simple diver, I had a wife- Jackson's mother, LaKeisha. We were young then, full of promise and plans about our life, but on an outing with her to a diving spot, we were attacked by a renegade colony known as Xebel- a rebel group of Atlantis. They injured me and took his mother while she was pregnant with him. " There was a lapse in silence before he continued, "I had searched frantically for them for months after. When I met your mother, Kaldur."

He turned to him then, "Sha'lain'a of Shayeris."

"Sha'lain'a-? That woman we met once!" Kaldur recalled her now, vividly, the nice woman he had been wary of. Who had acted so odd towards him. "She..She's my mother?"

"She is." David nodded, "Between her, myself, and a friend, we founded this organization and went after those that had taken your brother's mother. In that time, Sha'lain'a had been a great comfort and a valued confidant. She taught me much in that time and of course we loved one another. However, my plans did not seem to sit well enough with her and she- along with Calvin.." he stopped then gathered himself to finish but couldn't suppress the anger lacing his words, "Calvin, who was my closest friend at the time. They sabotaged my plans and left."

Kaldur just stared wide-eyed at his father, unsure of how to take this in. There was so much going on. His father lost Jackie's mother to Atlanteans, then fell in love with one himself only to be betrayed. It was.. a lot.

"I retreated, in ruins by that. Again, Atlantis had taken a family from me. A future that I would wrest to my very hands with every breath in my body." It almost sounded like his father wasn't talking to him any more now. The man had returned to his desk with a sea map. He unrolled it and pointed to an old mark on it. "I put feelers out, contacting all I had favors with. Your grandfather, my only family left to me, helped me rebuild but secretly so. I went back to diving to earn a living. That was where we were." He let his hand rest on the map, but stared at it intently, " It was there that I first met Aquaman. Though he wasn't known by that name, then. I was contracted by some scientist to get a sample of his DNA for whatever reason but I failed in that. However, I was unaware of the fact his father had a heart condition. Such a condition caused his death later on but Aquaman decided to take vengeance upon me."

His jaw clenched in memory of that night. A storm raged that night but he had been fine beneath the waves, diving for gold. "On a dive, he came looking for me during a terrible storm and killed my father in cold blood."

David finally sat down, taking the time to control himself and his emotions. He had to. He needed to in order to finish this story. Kaldur, his youngest, would understand. He had to for this plan to work. To know what Atlantis had done to them.

"I decided then that I would find you and your brother no matter what the cost. I would not allow the sea to take from me ever again." His voice was quieter now, though he watched the boy almost curiously. What would he do with all this information? "I found you, first. Sha'lain'a had thought you were safe in her home providence with that traitor. She did not believe I would take you. I did so. I took back a piece of what was mine. I wouldn't abide having a son to become a dog for Aquaman. to become loyal to a nation that destroyed his family. I took you to save you from becoming that. Then, I found Jackson and challenged his foster parents for custody. Somehow or another, they were given him by a woman from the sea. My contacts alerted me of unusual adoptions of a black boy. After many months, I had you both."

He seemed satisfied with that, "I had my boys back and I would never let anything happen to either of you again. However, it seems my care couldn't prevent such a nasty thing as jealousy. For that, I will blame on myself for favoring Jackie slightly more. With the way I lost his mother…"

"I understand, Father." Kaldur said suddenly, "Because..she died, didn't she?"

Grimly, he nods, " She did. From what I understand they did terrible things to her to get the results they wanted of him."

"Oh."

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "I have a new assignment for you Kaldur. It'll test you with everything you have learned up until this point."

Kaldur tilted his head, unsure he could take much more of this information. "An assignment?"

"You are the most capable of my soldiers as well as a son I'm proud to call my own." David told him and leaned across the desk, "You've come to an age- what the Atlanteans call a _'Meritunis'_. Come the summer, you'll be enrolled in the Atlantean Academy. Your mission will be to be a sleeper agent in Atlantis for me- and perhaps become Aquaman's protege."

"Summer?" Kaldur thought for a moment, "It's still September. Why should I be this obviously evil man's protege? He killed grandfather!"

"I know." David restrained himself from smiling. Good. Let the same hatred he felt grow in this boy. "But you must believe in me and my plans, Kal. All the work you've put in is about to pay off. Your Atlantean is flawless as is your reading comprehension and writing of it. I am sending you to go live with your mother for the time being. You must convince her that when you learned of the truth, that you ran from me."

"But.." Kaldur began.

"No, listen." David continued,"You will live there until the summer time. Though you may be behind a year according to them, you will be admitted. That means you'll have to work twice as hard to be considered competent by them. I will arrange to have meetings with you throughout this process, though they may be far and few in-between." He smiled now, " I'm trusting you, Kaldur'ahm. This is a big mission and one that I believe you can do. What do you say son?"

What was there to say? He was indignant and angry on his father's behalf, his brother's and his own. How dare this world do that? How could they let murderers live? He would see to it that Aquaman would truly see justice. That that Xebel place would too. Same would go for that man and his mother. If nothing else, he could help his father find true justice.

"I will go." Kaldur's pale eyes turned hard in that moment, " I'll help you, Father."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: No idea what the plot is overall but have fun with this.

* * *

 **Welcome to Gotham (Now get the hell out.)**

* * *

Summary: Normal life is kinda boring. Thank gods for Gotham.

* * *

David sighed deeply as he chopped the meat up on the butcher's block then wrapped it in the thin paper material and wrapped it again. It has been exactly one year since he allowed Kaldur'ahm to return to Shayeris to be with his mother. Though he kept in regular contact with the boy, it had often been brief and to reassure him when he could. In that time, he made plans of his own. More so to bide his time until he could fully at one it. Which meant withdrawing from his usual station at the helm of the organization and seemingly, to any that cared to look, Black Manta had not only retired but simply disappeared.

Truth was, of course, he had simply decided to be more remote. He gave his soldiers missions to complete in a certain time frame, they all get paid, and he checked up on them bi-weekly for a progress report. So far, things were going quite well on that front.

As was his business as being a local butcher in the last place that Aquaman would ever think to look. Last place many of them would.

Gotham.

It was simple enough in this city to open up shop and be as unremarkable as possible. The only thing that tried his patience were the local gangs and the mobsters. He managed to pay off one of the gangs to do some protection work around his shop. It had worked. He advised them and paid them on a timely manner. The young fools, however, tried to wring more out of him and he had to discipline them most harshly. They behaved quite well since and even extended their protection to his son- free of charge, of course.

With Kaldur'ahm gone, Jackson was in need of actual socialization with others his own age. David had been reluctant, but sent his son to school. To continue their lives with some anonymity, he had to send him to not the best school but at least not the worst one in the city. River Road Middle was a fine enough school. Unremarkable, but it did the job. He had hoped his son, now under the alias of Jackson Hyde, would adjust well.

It seemed he did to a degree, but David wasn't certain.

Not that he had much time to think about it now, since the shop went oddly quiet at the sound of the bell attached to the door. The tv still went on about the news and some event that was happening with the Wayne's company or another. It seemed like nobody moved, feared to even breathe as the steps got closer to the counter.

David had dutifully ignored it, favoring to weigh another pound of meat. After a few moments, he sighed deeply before turning to see who had entered his shop. Of course, who else would it be but the bottom feeders?

"And what," He wiped the butcher's knife down, unfazed by the goons that flaked the man in front of him. "do I owe for this visit- Penguin?"

* * *

Jackson kept his mouth shut as he trudged through the hallway of his school, paying little attention to the others there. He still didn't think he was used to his middle school. His dark eyes shifted, unconsciously, he was searching for some kind of danger. The first few months when he started a year ago, shortly after his brother left their company and he enrolled here, he had had some trouble. Mostly, some kid that was in his class had been annoyed about grades or something- he doesn't rightly remember. But he did remember that every chance the kid got, he tried to make life difficult as hell for Jackson.

It had been a trying time because he couldn't just beat that snotty nose brat at any point and time because his Dad told him not to make a scene at any cost. They were undercover, trying to do this 'normal life' thing while Dad's laying the ground work for his plans. Any trouble would draw attention to them.

So, Jackson had to grudgingly endure this petty kid's torment for a year. One entire year and even when they got into an entirely different grade, different *classes* even, the kid seemed to have it out for him.

That, though, was ok. Jackson had found some friends. One such friend was allegedly tied to a local gang in the area where his Dad worked. Not that the kid was part of it, no, but his brother was. Jackson had a feeling that this might've been his Dad's handiwork, but he couldn't prove it.

In either case, his 'friend' was more of a deterrent than not from his would-be bully. At least on most days when he showed up.

Either way, he survived his first year on land in a public school with relative ease. The hard part wasn't other people, really.

The hard part was holding back from what he normally did. He couldn't join any water sports, whatsoever. Actually, he couldn't join any sports period. It would've drawn too much attention, that way. Dad had told him if he wanted to play he'd have to join one of the youth groups outside of school or make friends to do so.

Jackson had decided to join an Art Club instead. Only, it wasn't as interesting as he had hoped.

"Hey, Jackson!"

He turned slightly, smiling a little. This would be his other friend, Carrie. "Hey. I thought you had band practice?"

Carrie's hair was no longer in it's perfectly round afro shape but a cloud that vaguely resembled it. " Nah. Decided to skip today."

"You're so going to get in trouble for that." He grinned and shifted his backpack. "Anyway, what made you want to skip?"

"There's this new ice cream place that's opened up a few days ago. I just wanted to go try them out." She glanced over at him, "Wanna come?"

"Sure."

The place wasn't very big but it was busy. Carrie chatted about something that happened between her and her friends, while Jackson peered around the place. They had a lot of flavors available- some he's never even considered to exist. The hell? Peanut-butter and pickles? How was that good?

Apparently some lady thought it was good because she bought it. He grimaced. Guess everyone had their preference. Still, something about this place didn't sit right with him. He couldn't pinpoint it though. Was it a smell? Or maybe the way the ice cream people were smiling a bit too much?

"Uh, Carrie?" Jackson moved to grab her wrist, "Maybe we should come back when it's not crowded?"

"What? We're already this far in line!" She frowned, "Besides, I skipped band practice for this. I deserve a treat."

"I'll buy you a whole carton from the store." Jackson said suddenly, unable to shake the feeling and backed away slowly, "There's some weird about this place."

Just as he said that, people who had bought the latest batch of ice cream began to sway, making weird noises and fall. They were turning into something. Something that growled and hissed.

Jackson didn't want to stick around to find out if they were hungry either. He grabbed Carrie's hand and ran from there as fast as his feet could carry him. But not before he saw the cape of one of the city's notable defenders.

"Jackson!" Carrie wheezed, "Let go! I can't run anymore."

He blinked, they were at least halfway back towards the school now. "Oh-sorry!"

"Yeah, well, so am I." She pouted a little, " I didn't even get to record a second of it or them. I guess it's my punishment for missing practice." She made a face, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." He replied distracted a bit by his thoughts, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you."

After they parted, he couldn't help himself but go back. When he did, it was nearly over but he saw someone crash through the window of the ice cream parlor. Many people that were recording were well on the other side of the street or away from the fight itself. He drew closer, fighting through the corwd to see what had happened. The whispers around him said it wasn't Batman but one of the others. Which one though?

A flash of red and black? He couldn't tell well, but whatever happened, it was over and the caped kid- he could see it was a kid now- flew off again. The crowd dispersed and he was left staring at the rooftops and sky with an unsettled feeling.

He wanted to do more than live this way.

* * *

David welcomed Jackson to the shop with an easy smile. They were closed for the day and could go home now. Their apartment wasn't the nicest but it wasn't the worst place they could end up at. Just average, like they're supposed to be. He had to admit to himself, it would've been nice if Kaldur'ahm could've joined them. He would've almost considered giving up his usual job completely for this. It was tempting.

"How was school?" He always asked and Jackson always gave him the same reply.

"It was fine. Nothing to worry about."

He ruffled his son's hair, they had to cut the locks shorter for their new life here. To blend in better. He noted it was time to get them done again and made a mental note to call D'Naya. "That's good."

"Dad, when's Kaldur supposed to call back?" Jackson didn't need to glance up as much as he used to. Though still shorter than his Dad by several inches, he'd catch up soon enough- he hoped. "I mean, you'll let me know, right?"

"Sure." David looked thoughtful. "I suppose next week, I believe."

"Ok." They turned down the alleyway that was a shortcut to their apartment, when he felt like they were being watched. He found that his dad seemed to notice it as well. "Dad?"

"Yeah, son?" David pretended not to notice the mugger behind them. In fact, he sort hoped there was more of them. Living a life like this was incredibly dull, to a degree.

"Can I?" There was something in his son's tone that implied he thought the same.

Indulgent, David took his son's backpack and turned to the mugger as he got out a water bottle, "Go for it. Your training has been a bit off lately."

A grin lighted upon Jackson's face at the confusion the thug was obviously going through because the man barely got out his threat before the teenage boy got a running start and decked him.

"Boys." David sighed in amusement, "I guess I should take Penguin up on his offer. Might even be a little fun, if profitable."

His brow rose now, seeing more of the thugs' friends appear now. Jackson was taking up his position again. David found himself smirking, unzipping the backpack and taking out a pencil.

"Hope you don't mind, son. I'll buy you another pack of pencils later."

Some time later, the father and son duo left the alley in relative condition they had been when they entered. Their opponents.. not so much so.

"Did you really have to use up *all* my pencils?" Jackson wasn't going to sulk but he liked one of them. "What am I going to do for tomorrow?"

"I told you I'd buy you some more." David shook his head, "There's probably a pack at home."

Jackson sighed but smiled nonetheless. Sure, he didn't kill his opponents like his father occasionally did, but it was satisfying to get that out of his system. He was pretty sure his dad did too. He glanced over at him with a big smile.

"You know what? I think I actually like being here."

"That's good, son." David smiled back, " Think I might too."

"That's a pity." Someone said from above and jumped down in front of them. "Because I don't think you belong here."

Before them, under the dying light of the sky, was the man himself:

Batman. And he was not pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, I've come back to this and I'm crossposting what I have on another site with here. It's been a while so, figured might as well let the readers here also get in on it.

* * *

 **All My Dreams Are Of Atlantis (Crumbling To Sand.)**

* * *

Kaldur's eyes narrowed slightly while in his pod. It had been a year since he began this venture. One year of humbling and appearing a certain way to the world and he was certain he was about to punch something. At first, it had been difficult. He had slipped up a few times calling his father 'father' and not by his codename.

Fortunately for him, the royal couple and his ..'step father' believed it was just a tick. After all, he's lived his entire life with Black Manta. It was just natural that the boy kept calling him 'Father'. It was to be expected. Indeed, a lot of it was them giving him a chance and a pass whenever he forgot himself for a moment. He had reported only some of it to his father, when he managed to get away to somewhere more private. His father, much to his relief, had only assured him that such slip ups were only going to help his cause but to not do it often.

Yes, at this point, he had successfully fooled everyone. His 'friends', his teachers, the Traitor Calvin and even royalty. Everything was going smoothly there except-

His mother.

Sha'lain'a of Shayeris was no one's fool. Even his father had doubts he could fool the woman that birthed him. As warmly as the Atlantean had welcomed him, she watched his every move almost like a hawk. It vaguely reminded him of his father when he was helping Jackie plan some prank on some poor guard that his father needed.

However, much to Kaldur's confusion, she never did anything. He was extremely certain that she had caught him one day talking to his father behind a boulder near the dwelling he lived in with them. She had to.

He felt he needed to confront her on that because it was becoming more frustrating than not to leave it as it was. He ignored the little voice in his mind that reminded him he was undercover and this was a really stupid idea. Father would not be proud of it.

But father wasn't here either. No one he knew was here. He would have to make the call himself on whether it's useful or not.

Besides, he wouldn't mind getting down to the bottom of things as to why she left him too.

The day he picked was when Calvin Durham would not be home for hours. Whatever reason it was for, he didn't say. His mother, of course, would be. She was in the kitchen, considering what meals they would be having soon.

"Mother?" Kaldur had planned this out in his head perfectly. First, he would work his way up into asking-

"You know, Kaldur'ahm." Sha'lain'a hadn't looked at him, but at the row of fish that swam by, "I think living on land had spoiled me. How about you and I go there for lunch?"

He blinked. This...this wasn't part of his plan. Though, he hated to admit it himself, but she was right. A year of living on cooked, season-less food had taken it's toll on his tastebuds. It didn't taste as awful but it wasn't pleasing at all to him now.

"If it pleases you." Kaldur replied. The words are so formal still. Even after a year here, he couldn't muster up the slang well or even casual language.

"It does." She turned and smiled at him, "Come, my son, let us go."

His mother continued to baffle him even further once they'd reached land. There was a beach with a few people walking along on it, that paid no mind to them as they emerged from the watery depths of the sea. A transition he had gotten used to somewhat by now, per the Academy's training. Though the Academy and his father didn't quite prepare him to expect his mother walking purposely to someone's belongings left unattended and rifled through them picking out a sunscreen bottle and opening it.

"Mother, what are-?" He began to ask but she shook her head slightly.

"Quiet, Kaldur'ahm." Her voice was gentle as she pulled out hidden cash from the bottle. "Land dwellers are getting quite clever these days." She placed a pearl inside before getting up and leaving, "Now, we may go."

Again, Kaldur was completely confused as to what was going on here. Did she just steal someone's money? Like it was no problem?

They stopped at a beach shop where she went in, and in perfect American English, she spoke to someone else. Even more to his amazement, it seemed the person's first language was not that, and she switched over to their native tongue. He'd learn enough Spanish to somewhat understand what was going on but the dialect was something he didn't quite recognize and could only make out a few words at a time.

"Kaldur'ahm?" His mother's voice broke his thoughts as she gestured to the young man she was speaking to, "This person here will help you select clothing befitting of your age."

Kaldur only nodded mutely, but couldn't help watching as she went off to pick some clothing for herself.

Almost half an hour later, he managed to get some flipflops, a simple track suit with a high collar to cover his gills. They were far more noticeable now than they had been when he was much younger. A curse, he supposed, of being an Atlantean.

"Are you ready?" Sha'lain'a appeared to be more than content with her new outfit. A white tied short jacket on top of a black halter top and a white skirt with sandals. She also had a large beach bag and sunglasses. His mother had taken the liberty of braiding her hair as well, since it hung behind her still somewhat wet.

"I am." He still wasn't sure what to make of her.

"Good, let me pay the good man then." She gave him a once over but withheld herself from 'tsking'. At least that's what it felt like to him.

Was there something wrong with his choices? And why did he even care?

When they went back on the street, his mother continued to make a few more purchases that seemed even stranger to him. Why did she need a cellphone? What could she possibly want with that lotion? He found out about the lotion bit when she took it and rubbed some on her hands and arms then a little on the face before doing so to him.

"Uh- mother?"

She smiled, " It'll keep you from being too dried out here, Kaldur'ahm." She offered him some chapstick, "I'm sure your father has told you this, correct?"

He shifted a bit, " He has. Black Man-"

" You can call him however you see fit, my son."

He breathed out, but stared at her. She actually was almost as tall as his father. He still had some growing to do in that area, as he still had to look up at her. " I don't understand you."

"Understand me?" She ran her hands through his hair, making sure it was covered with a little olive oil she had purchased earlier. Her amusement with him seemed to increase when he batted at her hands, embarrassed. " Hold still, my child, I still haven't gotten the back of your head yet. You don't wish for that to dry out, believe me."

"You!" Aggravated, he stepped back, frowning, " I don't understand you. Why are you acting like.. like this? Why do you pretend you don't know what I'm doing?"

Sha'lain'a tilted her head a little, watching him, "There's a vendor near here. Let us eat and I will speak on what you wish to know."

"But-"

"Food first, Kaldur'ahm."

Why did he feel like she was laughing at him?

He told himself he wasn't sulking when she bought nearly every single bit of food along the vendor stalls except for ice cream. That, she had said, she was saving for last. With their haul, she found a nice place along the rocky shores to sit and eat their various foods and drinks.

"It was nice that there was a two for one sale going on." Sha'lain'a was saying and then devoured half of her fries. "Poseidon take it, I will be too full even for supper tonight!"

"Mother," He began again, though relished eating something that was not only hot but crunch. Gods, he missed crunchy foods. "I still don't understand this."

"Hm?" She was nearly finished, "Well, your father quite liked this spot and I do as well. He was the first to show me that the land dwellers' foods were quite exotic in their own right. It completely spoiled me for anything else." Chuckling, she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Can you imagine having a pizza down in Atlantis? Or anything of the bread family?"

It was a funny image. One he couldn't help but laugh at. Though he caught himself. He wasn't here for this, he wanted answers. That's how this even started.

"Why did you leave Father?" Maybe now he'll at least get an answer there.

The smile on her face seemed to change, soften somehow, but still she picked up her soda and sipped it from the straw, "I do like how everyone on land has different drinks. Or drinks at all." After a moment, her gaze went to the ocean, listening to the sounds of the water rushing the beach and the distant seagulls that bothered other people. "Kaldur'ahm, I do not care what your father has planned for you to do in Atlantis. "

She looked over at him, "If you must know, I do not truthfully care what you were sent here to do. I only care about your well-being."

Again, this was really not what he had asked, but he would take it. "How did you find out? Even Calvin Durham was fooled."

Now she definitely was laughing at him . "Oh, my poor son." She brushed his cheek, amused really, "Calvin is also not your mother. He may know David well, but he doesn't know him as I do. I know when David has lied and you hold the same tendencies as he does. Though, admittedly, a little less refined."

He felt a little put off by that.

"As to why I left him, it is simple." She went back to her meal, opening a plastic container of clam chowder. "I do not condone massive loss of life. It is really that simple." She sampled it, " Though your grandfather was far better at making chowder. I do miss him."

"Massive loss of life?" Then he blinked, eyes widening a bit, " You met my grandfather?"

"Hm, genocide does tend to give one cold feet." She still ate it but sighed softly, "Truthfully, I was angry with Atlantis and its' inability to completely eradicate the Purists fractions that constantly- and still do- hound people that look more aquatic than human. Your father and I had many things in common in that. We all did. Though your grandfather was a bit set in his ways, he welcomed me warmly enough. He shared with me their family's stories and secrets. Things that Calvin would never know, I did for I was close to your father's heart. A heart that had been damaged badly by Atlantis in some shape or form."

Pursing her lips, she seemed to think of something. "I left your father because I could not stomach the thought of killing everyone. Every adult and child within the kingdom just to make the kingdom he wished to have." She paused, "Well, not every one. He had promised me that aquatic being would survive such a purge, but I could not do it. Calvin shared my feelings on that matter. Your grandfather knew."

That..that was new.

"He knew? Why didn't he tell father? " Kaldur couldn't help but ask. He wasn't sure how he felt about his mother at this moment. His image of her was changing completely from what he had at the beginning. It was starting to become difficult to maintain his dislike of her.

"Because as angry as David was with Atlantis, Abraham believed that he would turn out even worse if he went through with it." Now she moved on to her fried shrimps. "That he would no longer have a way back from that. "

His grandfather's name was Abraham. His father never mentioned him by name but he'd seen pictures of him. Now, he had to figure out what to do with this information. It was a lot and not all of it he completely understood but he tried to.

"Kaldur'ahm." His mother had his attention again, "There will come a time when you will have to make such decisions in your life. Things that you have to know whether or not you could live with for the rest of your life. That is the path your father has put you and your brother on."

"What do you think I should do?"

She shrugged, then took a bite of the burger again. "It is your life, my son, what do you wish to do?"

* * *

He wished to destroy Atlantis.

That's not right, but it was in a sense. He wanted to dismantle every inch of the kingdom right now. It's just a small fight between him and another but the boy he was fighting had friends and all of them thought he was nothing but bait to be fed to the sharks.

It had started out as a fairly simple day. He had to go to the conservatory of sorcery to finish up an assignment under the Queen's watchful eyes, when this boy found him. He didn't know his name, but he'd seen him around speaking loudly about how the school lost all its' prestige by allowing impurities in. Particularly, he had looked over at Kaldur gesturing that he was a child of a murdering land dweller and impure woman. A swimming abomination.

Kaldur didn't quite remember what started it but he did remember being hit with rocks. He remembered headbutting that purist piece of crap and breaking his nose. He also remembered using his unstable constructs well enough to knock all the boys into the ground below viciously.

And now he faced the head of the school- the Queen herself, with her displeasure well known.

"What am I to do with you, Kaldur'ahm?" She questioned, " I know you are a good student. I know you would not have fought without reason, yet I must still punish you for using magic and fighting as well."

"They called me an abomination." His jaw was set, " That I did not deserve to be here. They attacked me first, Queen Mera. I merely defended myself."

The red haired Queen sighed softly, " Yet they say you attacked them without reason."

"They are without reason!" No, he needed to get a handle on himself. He had to. "They were the ones that speak ill of me as such. I had to defend my honor."

"Honor?" The Queen shook her head slowly, " Perhaps, but your honor has cost you something. You need to think more carefully, Kaldur'ahm. People know of your lineage and they do not forgive easily. This will make things difficult for you."

He kept his mouth shut, recognizing the futility of the moment. Nothing he said would go over well.

"Then what is my punishment?"

* * *

Garth had found him a while later, staring out at the city brooding.

"My friend, I have heard about what happened with that sea scum, Terrack." Garth settled beside him, "I heard you won the fight against him."

"I did." Kaldur stared off still, "But at what cost? Queen Mera has ban me from practice and I am to volunteer my services to the guppies."

"Do not look down so." Garth offered an encouraging smile, "She only does it because The family Terrack is from holds much sway over the funding of the school and the support of the royal family."

Kaldur frowned, "How do you know this?"

"I listen, perhaps a bit too much to the teachers."

He fell silent at that, there was so much going on and growing up here was hard enough. Sometimes he wished he had turned his father down and stayed on land with him and Jackson. It gnawed on him, wanting to go back to familiar ways and to end this but his father had said it would test everything he had. He just wished he had more.

Wished he wasn't fond of his mother as he was now, as well.

"Kaldur'ahm!" Garth's hand is on his shoulder, his body tensed, " Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kaldur blinked and strained to hear. There! Grunts? Something being yelled? "What is that?"

"I do not know, but we must find out!" Garth's eyes were lit with excitement, "It could be the king!"

"King Orin?" Kaldur hesitated. He had thought of several ways of dealing with the murderous king, but he hadn't realized he'd get a chance so soon. Was he really ready for it? Could he?

"Come!" Garth was gone from his side and so was his choice in the matter.

Kaldur kicked off and followed after the other, determined to follow through with his father's plans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Being Legit Has Its Perks.**

* * *

"Go home, Jackie." David didn't take his eyes off the cape crusader at all, though he had an easy smile that spread across his scarred face. "And don't forget to lock up behind you."

"But-Dad!" Jackson tried not to look dismayed by this. After all, it's Batman! The number one guy a lot of villains wouldn't feel bad seeing gone. Not only that, he was notoriously hard to see close up like this too. "We could-!"

"Now, son."

Jackson stiffened at the tone before nodding and slinking off slowly towards home. He still couldn't help but glance back to make sure his father was alright being alone with the other man. He'd heard all sorts of things about Batman, but he wasn't sure how much of it was true or not.

Even as he walked, he felt- no sensed- that he was being followed. By who? He didn't know but his eyes scanned around as he decided to take a long detour towards his home. His dark eyes cut towards the buildings, catching a glimpse of red and yellow. His brows narrowed, trying to figure out who it was. He had heard that there was someone else in Gotham with Batman. Someone named Robin.

He pondered what to do about it as he climbed on the bus that took him half across the city, only to wait for another bus to take him back. Whoever this Robin guy was, he was good at keeping himself hidden through all the transfers. He just needed to figure out how to catch him off guard...

Spotting a chance at a small store, he went in behind someone and smiled at his own cleverness.

He waited for a bit, catching sight of the black cape and now could follow the mysterious Robin freely. He wanted to know what this kid thought he was doing. Also, he would like to get his backpack back to finish his homework too at some point. Paying off that guy to pose as him was definitely a hit to the allowance pocket but he figured his father would be proud of him for it.

As he closed in on his target, he could feel his heart beat wildly with excitement. As much as he liked being 'normal' it was so boring in comparison to this! Tracking down your prey, keeping yourself hidden and spying on them until the right time to strike! That was really the calling for him. He wanted nothing more than that. Maybe his Dad will let him do that?

Finally, Jackson spotted his chance to catch his former tail and went for it. It turned out, however, to be a bit of a pain, considering it *is* Robin. The young acrobatic sidekick easily dodged his way out of an attempted hold and then leaped over a swipe but nearly was tripped up by the hand that shot out and grabbed his ankle. He wasn't shy at all about kicking the older teen either.

Not being as apt as his 'twin', Jackson recoiled and decided a different approach.

"Alright," He panted slightly. So much exercise in one day was enough to wind him now. "Why are you following me?"

"Like I'm going to give you an answer?" retorted the eleven year old.

"Uh- yeah?" Jackson raised a brow, "Usually what happens when someone asks a reasonable question?"

Robin looked away, "Batman said so, is that enough?"

"No." He folded his arms, " It's not. Why the hell would Batman want you to follow me home?" A slight smirk drifted across his face, " Does he think there's plans in my homework? Because I'll have you know, Mr. Konus may be plotting something with that one assignment. Might wanna take a look at that."

Was that a smirk?

Totally was.

"Look, man, I just want to go home and do my homework in peace without some weird kid in a Halloween costume following me around." Jackson shifted his weight,"It's hard enough being a kid and all without that."

"Hm, for someone who wants peace and quiet, you sure don't act like some normal kid switching clothes with someone in order to hide from me." Robin kept his distance, but his posture said it all. Readying itself to move at a moments notice. "Doesn't seem normal at all."

"Neither are you, so we're at a draw here."

"Point taken."

He sighed, deeply annoyed and checked the time, "Ok, lets make a deal here, Robin."

The smirk appeared, almost as if it belonged there, "Deal? I'm all ears. Not that I'll take it."

"I'm going to get my stuff back, and you can sit and watch me do my homework at a diner until my dad comes to get me." Both brows rose, "Sound fair?"

"I guess." It also didn't sound like fun, either. " Would rather go to the dentist."

"Hey, you are the one stalking me. You don't get to complain!"

"Yeesh, fine." Robin took out his grappling gun, "You better be at that diner."

Jackson rolled his eyes, watching the boy go and grumbled, " Does everyone in Gotham have to deal with this?"

* * *

"What are you doing in this city?"

David shrugged at Batman's question, "What else? Living, working, raising my child- What does it look like to you? Accosting a simple citizen like myself for nothing."

"Don't give me that." Batman glowered, trying to tower over him. "I know who you really are, Black Manta, and whatever you're up to, I'm going to make sure you fail and leave my city."

David craned his head, an expression less than impressed, as he looked him over again. "I don't know what you're going on about, Batman, but I assure you, nothing is 'going on' other than me and my child trying to live. Surely, no one has objections to me trying to run a legit business."

A smile lit upon his face, "And I assure you, it is _very_ legitimate."

Batman hated that the man was right, but he wouldn't say so. Instead he simply glared, trying to tame the need to know what angle Black Manta was playing here. He didn't generally get many of other heroes' villains in his city but when he did, they were usually called or being chased by said heroes. But this was unique. As far as he could tell, David Hyde did nothing wrong in Gotham. He opened a Deli, sent his son to school, paid bills and taxes in a timely manner.

Hell, the only suspicious thing he's seen was Penguin going in to the shop and even then, he couldn't entirely say whether Penguin was recruiting him or ordering meats for his clubs. It's not the first time he's wondered what it'd be like to have more than just Robin helping him- even if he was iffy on that alone.

"If you're done here, Batman, I need to go home and check on my boy." David said to him, somewhat smug. "Unless you want to discuss more on why you're threatening me for nothing?"

Batman growled, "You better continue to do nothing, Manta. I'd hate to throw you in Arkham in front of your son." He turned, his cape billowed behind him, "If you don't want that to happen, get out of Gotham. Now."

Batman flew up and away, with more pressing matters to deal with, leaving David to fold his arms, rocking back on his heels amused by the entire thing.

Really, he pondered on making a game out of wasting the paranoid Bat's time. Just like he did Aquaman. Maybe Lex Luthor was onto something, there. It's far more fun to make heroes like him and others mess up while doing something legal. It made the people question their judgement.

It was definitely something to file away for now as he went on his way home.

Jackson was glad to see his dad, and have his homework completely done, by the time he came home. Robin had been a bit of a pain. He never realized that English was even worse of a chore with someone that kept going on and on about words and dissecting them every which way. It was enough to just switch to math for some reprieve.

Which ultimately didn't work either.

In the end, it was a sigh of relief when the sidekick left him alone and he could go home in peace.

"Dad!" He got up , looking his father over, "You're alright?"

"Yeah, son, it's fine." David moved along to wash up for dinner, "Glad to see you've made it home safely."

"Yeah." Jackson followed him to help, "Ran into that Robin kid, but I lost him for a bit. It wasn't that bad."

"Good boy." David tied on an apron, "We're having pork-chops, greens, and some other stuff. Sound good?"

"It does." Jackson moved to pull out the collards they had gotten the other day, "I'll wash these, then."

Once the meal was cooked and they were in the midst of eating, a sound went off. Loud, bleeping noise that came from the depths of a trunk in David's bed room.

"That's odd." David got up and went to retrieve it. Unable to resist, Jackson followed quickly behind him. "There shouldn't be a call scheduled today."

"Who is it?"

He didn't bother to answer as he opened it. "Kaldur'ahm?" Worry crossed his mind but he refused to show it yet, "What's the matter, son? Did something happen to you?" _Or your mother?_ But he wasn't going to say that either. "Is the mission compromised?"

 _"Father, I have urgent news that I thought you should know that couldn't wait."_ Kaldur spoke in english for now. Excitement brimmed in his eyes and words, _"It is about the mission- Father, I have become Aquaman's protege!"_

Everything went still and then David laughed with joy, "Excellent, Kal! That's my boy! Good work."

Jackson also grinned, never doubting his brother would excel at his mission. He also missed him dearly too. "Do you have long to talk or not?"

 _"I do."_ Kaldur glanced off then back, _"I've been given some leave time to return to Shayeris for the moment. Calvin Durham has things to over see that would take some time and will not be returning any time soon."_

"And your mother?" Despite himself, David couldn't help but ask about her. "Where is she?"

Kaldur seemed to shrug a little, _"Somewhere. She is often out when I wish to speak with you."_

"Of course." David didn't expect anything less from Sha'lain'a. It warmed him in a way he didn't want to admit. That she still thought well enough of him still to speak with their son like this. And also having plausible deniability to top it off. "Well, I have to finish eating, but I will contact you later to tell you more of your mission. For now, you and your brother may speak to each other but for no more than an hour- understood?"

 _"Yes, Father."_ Kaldur said.

Excitedly, Jackson took a hold of the communicator and took it to his room to speak to Kaldur. It had been months since they last spoke and he had much to tell him. Once he had finished retelling his encounter with Robin and others, he listened patiently to how Kaldur became Aquaman's protege.

"That's wild, though." Jackson was saying, "I mean, you used magic to help him out? And then I meet up with boy wonder himself here."

 _"It is."_ Kaldur mused, _"Though your encounter with Robin helps me a lot. It tells me that he's as impulsive as you are."_

"And you're not?" Jackson grinned. "He's tiny, though he does pack a kick for someone that small."

 _"He was trained by Batman, after all."_

"Some of it." Jackson lounged back on his bed, "He's an acrobat, I'm telling you. Some of those moves are definitely not Batman's style. If those vids are correct. It's flashier, and harder to pin down in a way."

 _"Hm..I'll take that in consideration._ " Kaldur said, _" I hope you won't get tangled up with him in the future. He knows who you are."_

"So?" Jackson shrugged, " It doesn't matter to me."

 _"It will when you want to do something covert or undercover."_ Kaldur warned. _"Listen, Jackie, keep everything clean. As far as they're concerned, you're just Black Manta's son. You don't have anything to do with his operations. Just like me."_

He frowned, "Seriously? It's boring being 'normal' all the time, Kal!" He looked down at the communicator, "At least you get to learn magic. I have to learn stupid equations that are wrong half the time and my teacher's a complete moron!"

 _"I know you're frustrated, Jackie."_ Kaldur tried to soothe him, _"But it'll work out. You'll see."_

"Whatever." He sighed deeply, " I can't wait til this is all over and we can be together again. I miss hanging out with you."

 _"And I, you."_ Kaldur agreed, _"There's many things I wished I could've shared with you, here."_

"Someday." Jackson said, wistfully. "We'll do that. I want to see Atlantis."

 _"I'll definitely show you around."_ He glanced off, _"My mother has returned, I need to go, Jackie. Until next time."_

"Bye."

Jackson closed the communicator with a sigh. Just how long were they going to do this? He didn't know, but he'll take his brother's advice. Now, he needed to finish eating and plan what his own move will be. Sure, he'll keep his nose clean and be a model student, but there needed to be some give so he didn't stay bored in this town.

"It's Gotham." He said to himself, getting up and glancing out his window, "There's bound to be something for me to do on the side. "


	7. Chapter 7

**For The Sake Of Family (He really wants to go home.)**

* * *

Becoming Aquaman's Protege had some perks. Not only was he trusted by the King and grateful Queen of Atlantis, but he also had nearly unrestricted movements about the palace and grounds whenever he wished. It was nice and he had even grown to like Tula and Garth. Maybe Tula more than Garth, but nevertheless, it was good to learn and work with them.

He had almost forgotten his true purpose there while he was at it.

 _"My son,"_ He recalled his father's message and voice from not too long ago, _"This is where your patience is truly needed and cunning. You need to continue playing the fool and lapdog for Aquaman and others. Get them to trust you completely and utterly. Your mission is one of secrets- secrets you must hold until you can return to my side. This may be the last time we communicate for some time, Kaldur'ahm, though it grieves your brother so, it has to be done. Stay safe and never forget who you are."_

Kaldur stared almost sightless at the small communicator in his hand while he was at Shayeris for the time being, on leave from his work to visit home. He still wasn't close to Calvin Durham, but knew better than to not seemingly warm up to the man. His father was right, he had to play the part of the good dutiful son to these people. At least until he could be relieved of this burden.

Still, there was a problem with all this for him and it came in the form of a blonde beautiful woman that was his mother, Sha'lain'a. His mother who knew his secret but kept it to herself. His mother who was strange and yet not at all. He still wasn't sure what to make of her and she never asked him to reveal any of his plans, only wishing him to be safe and happy with his decisions. It unsettled Kaldur to a degree, making him want to question some things that never really occurred to him before.

He was still not sure what to think of her or of what she had told him. That his grandfather had sanctioned her and Calvin to sabotage his father's plans then and then knowing what happened to the old man ultimately left the young atlantean at an utter loss to whether he should tell his father of this or not. It felt like something that he wouldn't believe or know about. So would it be worth it? Or would he believe it a lie by his mother?

Such thoughts, however, had to be tended to later when he spotted the familiar blonde, orange, green person swimming towards him. Quickly, Kaldur hid the communicator just as King Orin swam up to him.

"Good day, King Orin." Kaldur saluted him, looking up to him, "Do we have a mission?"

"Same to you, Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman gestured for the teenager to follow, "We do. There's something happening in Star City's harbor and Green Arrow wished for some help. I figured you would enjoy this, as I believe you haven't met his protege, Speedy, yet."

"Speedy?" Kaldur's brows rose but he followed him, "No, I have not. What is he like?"

Aquaman chuckled, "A very...interesting youth. I won't spoil it for you but I think you'll figure it out yourself."

* * *

Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris, Son of Black Manta and Sha'lain'a , brother to Jackson Hyde, was many things. A competent fighter. A loving son and brother. A good little soldier for a cause he believes in wholeheartedly and a sensitive soul deep-beneath it all.

He was not, however, without annoyances and exasperation such as one Speedy could give him. It wasn't so much that he disliked the older teen- actually he liked him just fine- but one can forgive Kaldur for wanting to punch his partner very much as he's holding on to Speedy's legs so they didn't fall six stories down the side of the building hiding from some of the criminals that were a bit much more than they could handle.

"This is entirely your fault." Kaldur was even amazed by how calm he stated this.

"Hey!" Speedy looked down..or..up?- at him, "No one told you to follow me here! I was doing just fine, thanks."

"Right, fine." Kaldur could feel his legs burning from doing this for so long. They needed to get back to the top of the roof again. "Fine as in you were surrounded completely and didn't have enough arrows for it, fine? Or was it the fine when you assured me we would not be hanging here for very long? Please, enlighten me as to which it is."

Speedy grumbled and took his last arrow out. It should work but he couldn't help but 'glare' at Kaldur for a bit, " You're a snarky asshole, aren't you?"

"I am also holding you and can conveniently lose my grip."

"Alright, fishboy, calm your gills and hold steady." Speedy aimed it before shooting the arrow up. Once it turned into a grappling hook and held firm, he began to climb up.

After a few moments, the two finally made it to the rooftop and Speedy grinned, "See? Nothing to it!"

"Says the one that lead us over the edge in the first place. " Kaldur couldn't resist. "But, I will say you did get us out of it."

Huffing, Speedy walked away from him, "Some thanks."

"No, truly, it was miraculous that we managed to survive." Kaldur followed him, "Thanks to you."

Speedy glanced over at him for a while, measuring him then away, "Wanna grab something to eat before they come looking for us?"

Amused, Kaldur nodded, "Sounds good. What do you suggest?"

"There's a seafood place around the corner." Speedy had a wicked grin that spread across his face, "If, you know, you can eat them?"

With a straight face, Kaldur shook his head, " I cannot."

"Wait, really?"

"Of course." Kaldur pretended to be offended, looking away, " I- I know it comes as a surprise to you people, but fish are friends and not food for us. "

"Oh shit- I am so sorry, Aqualad." Speedy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward, " I didn't think - I mean I thought you guys ate them too. At least, O- er Green Arrow told me that you did."

"I have you know that one of my friends is an octopus."

Wanting to not end this badly, Speedy said, " How about a burger instead?"

Kaldur eyed him, wondering how long could he keep this up? He rather liked being around Speedy. Better than always being around Kid Flash and his constant eating or other annoying habits. Still, he smiled, "Sounds fine."

* * *

Kaldur realized, quite suddenly, and without warning while floating along the surface, that he may need to keep his distance from Speedy. He's known the archer for all of seven months or so, and in that time he had to catch himself from slipping into his old habits of speaking. Spending his free time when not in Atlantis or on missions with him- Roy. His name was Roy Harper Jr. - was something he had found himself coming to look forward to.

Unlike with Kid Flash or even with Robin, Roy was someone he could relate to utterly well and tease. Even without really knowing why, he found himself slipping up a little more than he liked.

What's worst, their mentors encouraged this friendship between them. Kaldur had a sinking suspicion that King Orin made excuses for him to do this. Perhaps for some goal that he couldn't see yet? Perhaps. It would be like Aquaman to do something like that, wouldn't it?

He pulled the communicator out once more, knowing that no one was around him right now, and stared at it. It had been a while since he had spoken with his father or brother. He missed hearing their voices terribly and seeing them. Even now, he wondered what Jackie was up to. If he had made any friends as well or if he was doing better than before and staying out of trouble.

"I have to stay the course." Kaldur told himself putting it away. "I have to do this- for father."

Even as he turned over in the water to dive back down, Kaldur wasn't so sure if he was trying to convince himself of this or not.

 _No,_ he thought to himself as he swam into the cool depths of the sea, _Father's vision is clear. I'm the one that's weak. I can't give up on this. He's counting on me!_

He pale eyes narrowed a bit, _When this mission is over, I can go home. I can see them again and everything will be fine. It will._

* * *

Kaldur panted softly, glaring at the criminal before him with something akin to annoyance. Not the same time that he reserved for Speedy, no, but one reserved for the Purists he had to beat the other day. Right now, he was trying to disarm them so he could go after the main villain that dared to interrupt his day off.

Generally speaking, he wouldn't be so vexed by this if it wasn't for the fact that all the villains on this day decided it was 'Attack your favorite hero' day. So, the last few days had been nothing but defending against attacks in some cities. This time, he was called to Star city again to be support for Speedy as they broke into the hide out of one of the villains of the city while Green Arrow and his team distracted them.

Their job, of course, was to find the hostages and the stolen goods and then leave without any trouble.

Unfortunately, working with Speedy meant trouble was always going to find _them_.

"I thought you said everyone was outside?" He gritted his teeth pulling out his waterbearers and constructing a mace and shield.

"They were, ok?" Speedy fixed a glare at a few of them, "Apparently this guy isn't as stupid as he looked." And fired a few arrows at the door, "I'll get the hostages, can you handle it from here?"

"Yes, but be quick." Kaldur swung the mace, knocking the men out as more came, "They might've called more friends than this."

"Right." Then he was gone.

It suited Kaldur fine, really because now he didn't have to hold back anymore. One of the things he found he hated doing when he had to team up with one of the others was that he had to hide his abilities from them so they wouldn't know exactly how well he could fight. He could only use the 'Atlantean training' lie for so long. Even in Atlantis, they didn't teach how to swipe legs out from underneath an opponent or how to round-house kick a guy in the chest. In fact, if he thought about it, a lot of Atlantis's fighting styles was very ambush or rush them head on with weapons.

Then again, on land, with only air to contend with, things were made swifter and lighter to deal with as well.

Plus, it was nice to really push himself once more.

He breathed out, once all his enemies were on the ground, mostly to relax himself when he noticed another one was running away. He shouldn't give chase, but he figured that Speedy could call him if he needed him badly enough.

Kaldur ran after the masked criminal, frowning a little to himself as he jumped up flights of stairs leading to the roof. What is it with the roofs and bad guys? He wondered idly as he kicked down the door. Alley way would've been better than this.

"Stop!" He stood only a few feet from him. " You have nowhere else to run. Just turn yourself in, peacefully and everything will be fine."

There was something about this one, though. His build and stance seemed a little familiar to him. Yet the person didn't say anything.

"Did you not hear me?" Kaldur asked cautiously approaching him and pulling out his water bearers. "Turn yourself in."

"Really?" The person turned around and pulled off the mask, "Are you really going to turn in your older brother?" Jackson Hyde smiled brightly at Kaldur, "It's been a while, Kal."

"Jackie?" Kaldur blurted it out without thought, "But father-? What is going on?"

Behind them, he could hear Speedy call for him, heading in his direction.

"Aqualad, I'm heading for you. Both Green Arrow and the team were successful! Tell me where you are!"

"Aqualad?" Jackson snorted. "Seriously?"

Sheathing the bearers, Kaldur ignored Speedy's voice on the com and walked over to his brother. "Why are you here, Jackie? Didn't father have you with him?"

"He did." Jackson admitted, "Dad doesn't know I'm here, Kal. So lets keep it between me and you, ok?"

Kaldur ran his hand over his short hair, "You better get out of here, fast. We'll meet again. The Docks, two days from now at sun down."

"Alright." Jackson smiled and put the mask on once more. As he passed him, Jackson clapped his shoulder, "It's good seeing you. We'll talk better then."

Once he was gone, Kaldur could feel like he could breathe again. All this time...

 _"Aqualad?_ " Speedy's voice came in on his com again, _"Kaldur, where are you?"_

A rush of guilt filled him at the sound of his friend's voice. Something in it- a panicked tone- made him feel awful for not answering.

"I am here, my friend. On the roof top. I will be there shortly." He replied then listened.

 _"Thank fuck."_ Speedy sounded relieved, _"Hurry up. I'll show you a new place to eat if you do."_

"Shall do."

Kaldur stared up at the sky, barely seeing the stars for all the lights in the city and suddenly wondered what it would be like to not have lie. Because he knew that if he went down and met with Speedy that all he would and could do was lie to him.

And he didn't want to lie to Speedy.

But he will.

He will for the sake of his family.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's A Balancing Act (someday I'm gonna fall)**

* * *

It's rare but at sunset two days later on his day off, Kaldur went to Star City's docks and sat at the end of one of the piers. The air was chilly and ranked of sea water and dead fish. A smell he hoped he could get rid of as soon as he left. Gods, but he regretted his decision to make it the docks. It felt so...cliche.

After sitting there for a solid half hour, he was considering on swimming back to Mt. Justice when he hears loud footsteps jogging down the pier.

"Sorry!" Jackson panted, slowing down to catch his breath, "Dad wouldn't sleep for nothing in the world! It's crazy tryin' to sneak by him, Kal." Taking a deep breath, then letting it out, Jackson joined him at the end, "So, how's it being a 'hero'?"

"It's not a joke." Kaldur grumbles just a bit but felt more at ease than normal. "I'm undercover trying to get close to all their operations so Father'll have something on Aquaman."

Jackson hummed, "So how's that going for you?" He shifts the backpack he had on to his lap and opens it to find some snacks, "Want some?"

"You're in a charitable mood, Jackie." Kaldur eyed him, "What were you doing with those thugs? It's not like you to do that."

Jackson found his chips and ate some then shrugged, " It was something to do. Gotham has a lot of street gangs that the bats can't always watch- especially if they operate in other cities." He grinned, " Besides, I figured I'd get a read on the crime lords around these parts."

"Again, this is not a game!" Kaldur snapped then shook his head, "Father won't be pleased if he knew about this."

"Which is why, you're not going to tell him." Jackson looked at him, " Dad's got you doing all this undercover work, and then he's doing some work of his own but I can't do nothing! It's not fair and I'm getting so rusty with my skills- I just can't sit there and do nothing while you guys work!" Angrily he opens his soda, " I want to be useful, damn it."

Kaldur closed his eyes, rubbing them for a bit, "For the love of gods, Jackson, don't you know the dangers here? Just because you're bored doesn't mean you risk everything Father's done for you and me." he stood up, " Now, I need you to go home and pretend nothing's happened and not to get involved with those second rate thugs again."

Eyes narrow, his jaw clenched slightly, Jackson caps his soda and closed his bag getting up to stand face to face, " Make me."

"What."

he shrugs on his back pack and pushed Kaldur, " I said make me. You're not Dad and you're not older than me-"

"-We're the same age, you idiot." Kaldur interjected.

"Well, you're not the boss of me, asshole!"

A headache began beating in the back of his head and migrated slowly to the temple. Kaldur rubbed at it before throwing his hands up. He had to deal with other moody teenagers on a daily basis. He simply did not have the patience of this right now.

He ran his hand over his face, slightly sucked his teeth before pointing at him and walking off, " You know what? Let Father deal with this. I have too much to deal with without _you_ ruining shit, Jackson."

"You're not telling Dad!" Jackson called, then his eyes widened as his brother continued walking off, "Kaldur'ahm! You better not tell Dad a damn thing!"

In a reply, Kaldur flipped him off and continued walking.

Jackson swore to himself. "I can't believe him."

* * *

"Kaldur?" M'gann, of course, caught him just as he returned to the team's base. He usually split his time between there and Atlantis most days. "Where were you?"

"I had some things to attend to." Kaldur fell back into the act as easily as slipping into another skin. " Is there a problem?"

She stared at him for a long while before smiling brightly, " No, nothing at all! I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach with us?"

"Us?"

"Hey!" Robin waved from the couch, "It's the only time we got before Sunday, so, what do you say?"

Wally grins, " I've already told my uncle I was staying over- so it's cool."

Artemis shifted a little, trying to not roll her eyes at him, " I wanted to use the gym." She muttered but there was a trace of a smile there.

"It's settled then." M'gann clapped her hands, " Oh, I can't wait! I've always wanted to do this and have a sleep over!"

"Er, it's not really-" Artemis started but stopped. If the girl wanted a sleepover, who was she to say otherwise?

Kaldur wondered how, again, did his father's former partners or brief alliances partners end up losing to these kids. It didn't make sense to him, yet they always came away on top. He shook his head at his thoughts.

There were just some things that just seem to happen.

"Very well, lets get everything to the beach."

At the beach, they set off fireworks, and played night volleyball, listened to music- did all sorts of things that one could dod at night. At the end, they ended up listening to some music. Some had dozed on their blankets, others were off in their own mind.

Kaldur wandered off from the group, walking along the shoreline, pondering again his life. His role. He was the one that was here for a purpose. Bring down Aquaman.

That was the whole point, wasn't it? Yet, how can he do that if he's stuck here all the time playing nice with the other kids? His thoughts turned to his brother and he hoped that Jackson had listened to him. Hoped that he's staying out of trouble. There was no need for him to do things like this.

"Reckless idiot." He kicks sand up a bit before stopping in his tracks. His lips twitched slightly just as a brow rose when he saw them. "And what brings you gentlemen here?"

Before him stood one of Black Manta's men- Kareem, he'd guessed- walking towards him just as he fell into a defensive posture. You'd never know if that paranoid Bat had surveillance cameras everywhere. It'd be just like him to do that, too.

"A message from him." The masked manta soldier threw a green bottle at him, "Do with it what you will- _Atlantean_ _scum_."

It was an act. All of it. Kaldur felt a smile grace his face as he bent down to pick it up. He could read between the lines. Finally! Father's sent word about the next step in his mission. Maybe now he could abandon this and go home- finally.

"Tell that murderous wretch that if I ever see him come near here- _that I will not hesitate_." He hoped his meaning was conveyed. _'I hope to see you again.'_

Without another word, the soldiers retreat into the sea, just as Kaldur heard- " Kaldur! What's happened?"

He suppressed a groan, his team had come running. Gods help him.

"It's nothing." He hid the bottle from view, " My king's enemy felt the need to remind me that he still is a menace."

"Are you sure?" M'gann asked, floating just a few inches above the ground, "It looked serious."

"It's fine." Kaldur walked by them, "We should turn in for the night. We have a mission tomorrow, I believe."

"What's that?" Robin eyed his shirt, "Is that a bottle?"

That headache from earlier returned and part of him longed to strangle Robin. One thing Jackson didn't tell him was that this kid was far too inquisitive for his own good. He had to know everything around them- no doubt part of Batman's traits. It made him both excellent to have on a team but horrible any other time.

"Yes, it's green. I happen to like the color." Kaldur said continuing on.

As he walks away, Robin continued to frown watching him and the other team go. "Something about this isn't right."

Getting time alone was difficult. You never know if there's listening devices anywhere in this place. There's only one place in the entire mountain where there wouldn't be and that's at the entrance to the sea in the lower levels. After the team had gone to bed, Kaldur headed there and quietly submerged himself into the waters. He held the green bottle in his hands and uncorks it.

A glow came from inside with a recorded message from his father.

 _"Son, I know it's been a long time since we've spoken, let alone met."_ David said, _" I had hope to see you soon but it seems things have changed. An opportunity has appeared and the light has shown us a path to Aquaman's downfall. Now more than ever, Kaldur'ahm, I need your insider knowledge of that Team and the League's movements. You're a smart boy, you'll know how to reach me._

 _Now, if you need money there is a cove nearby that I've order my men to stockpile with both cash and gold as well as weapons. Use it at your discretion, Kaldur, I know you'll judge what's best. You must protect our future interests if we're ever to rebuild Atlantis in a better image. "_

The hologram seemed to pause before it adds, _" We miss and love you."_ Then winked out of existence.

His hand went up to where the hologram used to be, eyes softened just a bit as he allowed himself this moment. He wished he had said that to Jackson. He had missed his brother and father more keenly than he'd like to admit. Even to himself. He had thought this mission would be an easy one, and yet...

"I miss you too."

Despite himself and his own warnings, he wished for another moment with Jackson that hadn't ended the way it did. He was trying to protect him but it sucked so much to be away like this and with them so close, too.

Eventually, he takes the bottle and corks it, pulling himself out of the water.

"Going for a night swim?"

The voice startled him as he sees Robin there. Forcing himself to relax, Kaldur raised a brow, "Yes, is that a problem, Robin?"

"Maybe." Robin folded his arms, " You've been acting weird lately, Kaldur. I was just wondering if something's wrong."

Shrugging slightly, he walked on, "I'm surprised you've given any thought on what's normal for me." Sarcasm laced his words, " I thought you only reserved your attentions to your computer or Kid Flash's jokes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin followed behind at a distance.

Exasperated, Kaldur glanced over at him, finding this feeling slightly familiar from when Jackson used to try and needle him for answers. "It means I thought you didn't care what I did outside of the team missions."

Maybe that surprised Robin or not. Kaldur couldn't read his eyes with those sunglasses on, but the way his mouth tighten around the edges spoke volumes. Maybe the kid was learning? Who knows, but the day had been draining and there was a mission soon.

Kaldur just wanted some sleep now.

* * *

Gotham.

It _had_ to be Gotham! Ugh. Kaldur wasn't fond of the city the moment he stepped in it. It was dirty in a way that didn't have anything to do with actual dirt. The air wasn't as good as it had been at Happy Harbor- hell, even Star City was better and they had smog reports. More than that- Gotham was Batman's territory and he guarded jealousy like a miser with his gold. It's a wonder the bat ever leaves.

"This place is like a cave without being in one." Kaldur muttered to himself. No wonder Robin's messed up. He added silently in his head. Just being here feels like that.

It was a mistake to come here. That's what he thought just as Clayface seemed to reform in front and around them.

Reaching for his waterbearers, Kaldur mentally cursed himself for being distracted. He should've been more careful- more aware! Would this blow his cover? Would everything his Father had worked for- trained him for- go to waste?

Who would he have to hurt to escape in tact?

Strangely, his mind shied away even as it supplies the answer to possible routes. He could take out M'gann first and drawn the rest of the team in water to keep them busy for as long as it took him to escape to the sea. And then-

"Aqualad!"

His mind snapped back to attention, back ridged. Wait, what had happened? Some how, he had lost both time and action. They had lost to Clayface, Batman had saved them and was talking to him.

When had he zoned out? It was unusual, he didn't normally do that.

"Are you here or is your mind elsewhere?"

"I am here." Kaldur said carefully, trying not to betray his thoughts. What could he say? " But part of me is still in Atlantis." There, that sounded good.

Batman narrowed his eyes, as if trying to determine if that was the truth. "Then maybe you should think about where you really want to be, Aqualad. Either you're here a hundred percent or you're not here at all." With a swish of his cape, he left.

Kaldur waited a good three minutes before relaxing. Thank gods he's gone. Of anyone, Batman made him the most nervous. Detectives always did. The attention to detail all the time was so nerve-wrecking and exhausting. It was starting to be exhausting around Robin as well.  
Part of him thanked some good fortune that he never ran into Artemis while with his father. Otherwise his cover would really have been blown.

He really needed to figure out how to at least know what the Team's next mission would be but he doubts Batman or any of the other mentors would tell him that right now. He's shaken the confidence in him to be a competent leader.

He needs to rebuild that. But how?

The thought carried him off for a moment as he left the warehouse to go to the zeta tube that was near by.

" _Psst... Pstt_ \- Kal!" He turned his head to the sound. Being in the air, sound was louder again and easier to hear than underwater. having been there long enough and coming back made his hearing better.

Kaldur searched through the darkness around him til his eyes landed on the familiar figure. He glanced over his shoulder before heading towards it.

"Jackie, is that you?" Cautiously, he peered into the darkness,"What are you doing here?"

Jackson shifted, " Brought you something."

His brows rose, "What? I have to get back before they notice."

Jackson offered a tupperware dish to him, " Here. It's from home."

"Home? Are you telling me you guys are living in Gotham?" The switch back to normal English was instant. "Why? It's... _grimy_."

"Dunno." Jackson answered, " Dad decided it. Anyway, I thought you might be homesick for something that actually has, you know, seasonings."

Kaldur cracked a smile, " How did you know? Actually, how did you know I was even here?"

Jackson's brows rose a little and he just shrugged, " Don't know. It's like I got a sixth sense for you. Maybe a twin thing?"

"We're not twins."

"Close enough." Jackson rolled his eyes, and shifted a bit looking away, "and..Thanks."

"For what?"

He groaned, " You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yep." Kaldur hummed opening the container and the smell of home cooked food hid the smell of the place. "This looks good."

Jackson sighed, " Ok, um.. Thanks for not telling Dad." He looked away, " Anyway, go on and go. I just..- be careful, alright? " Then he looked to him, " Something's going on. You might get hurt in the process, Kal."

Kaldur frowned, slowly covering the dish, " What do you mean?"

Again, his brother shifted in place, a hand went to the back of his neck as he looked down, " I don't know but Dad's excited about it. Says everything's going to change once you get that intel of their next mission or whatever. That maybe you don't have to stay there any longer once it's done. But I have no idea what could've changed."

"And you think I'm in danger?"

At his nod, Kaldur sighed softly but held his hand out, " Thanks, Jackie. You better be careful, yourself. I don't know much but I know the League's got some heavy hitters that'll make problems for Father in the future."

Jackson clasp his hand and nods, " Ok, I'll see you."

With that the two parted ways again.

* * *

Some times, the best approach is a direct one.

Red Tornado was basically the chaperone and guardian of the team when they were all there as well as looking after both Conner and M'gann when they weren't. He was an official member of the League, and as such, Kaldur wondered if he may know some of their missions ahead of time- or even potential ones. It was a thought that lead him to find the red android monitoring some of the security screens at the meantime since most of everyone was gone save for himself and the other two.

"Aqualad." Red Tornado greeted him. " I had thought you would have gone back to Atlantis by now."

This interaction also put his acting skills to the test. He wasn't too certain if Red Tornado couldn't sense a shift in his own biochemistry and whether the reactions matched or not. It's a gamble, but he's willing to risk it.

"I am, I just- I just have a lot on my mind." Kaldur folded his arms across his chest, staring up at the monitors, "There's been much that has weighed on me as of late. My preformance with leading the team has suffered because of it. I am-" He paused for effect, "- I am torn, Red Tornado. I enjoy the work I do and feel it is my duty to do it, but I think something of Atlantis still draws me there." He exhaled, turning to him, " I am returning to see if- if my decision is sound."

"That is a wise course of action."

"I hope so." Kaldur dropped his hands, " I hope the Team will understand if my decision affects them as well." He looked up at the screens again, " Yet, I cannot rest easy on either. I still wonder about the work we're doing here."

Good. The robot doesn't suspect anything, still he felt uncomfortable about it. It meant he still had to go through the gauntlet of his mother and Calvin Durham as well as the royal family and his...'friends'. He regretted the lie but knew he had to lie in that bed now.

"Rest assured, it is good work you all do. You've proven yourselves well these past few months." Red Tornado turned to him, "Be proud of that."

Something unsettling snaked through him that was warm. Pride? Why would he be happy to recieve praise from a machine? It didn't make sense to him. Still, he smiled at Red Tornado, "Thank you. It's hard to see it that way."

As he turned to leave, he paused, "If it's not a bother, Red Tornado, do you know what mission we're to head to next?"

This was it. Would he get anything here yet?

"According to the notes, they're considering three places to send the team, but one target seems more likely." Red Tornado said, "Bialya."

Bialya? What the hell could be in that godforsaken place? What could be so important? Kaldur wondered what the League was doing and if they were using them as a smoke screen.

"I see, well, I shall endeavor to make my decision quickly then." He said to him, "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kaldur left to the Zeta tube, his mind filled with all sorts of things and notions- most curiously was the idea that he maybe growing to actually like these people. It was absurd, of course. He shouldn't and wouldn't do that. He had a mission, a purpose and he'll finish it all to rejoin his father and brother in his rightful place.

"They're nothing more than just tools." He told himself teleporting to Atlantis's watery realms, "That is all.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Not A Date (thought I wish it were)**

* * *

Pain explodes from the side of his face as he staggered back. Jackson shook it off, or tried to, and aimed a well-placed kick into the side of the guy that threw the punch. He followed that up by delivering one himself, using the full force of his ability to knock him out. It worked. The guy crumpled to the ground as if a trunk had it him. Adrenaline pumping through his systems, Jackson rounded on the other two thugs from his school that thought they could beat him. So far, he dropped their leader to the ground and the two other ran off.

"I didn't think so." He rubbed his nose, seeing blood but wiped it off on his shirt. Maybe he wouldn't have to do that if he hadn't called them amateurs. Maybe he wouldn't have done that either if they weren't so egoistical. It sucked, really, but his dad was going to have his head when he gets back from some job he's doing.

Jackson sighed, shrugging his backpack on again and trudged on home, not feeling one bit happy about any of this. It's been at least two days since he's heard from his Dad or Kaldur. He's worried so much, all his pencils had been chewed half to death during school and at the diner where he often ate these days. He's antsy. Waiting around for his dad to give him a job just isn't his style. He had to do something otherwise he'll go crazy. If only he could work for some other villain or another.

An idea struck him as he slowed his pace. Why not? His Dad always got onto him about not taking enough initiative. Besides, it's a way to make a name for himself, wasn't it?

A slow smile spreads across his face as he could think of someone that might need a hand or two.

Finding them wasn't a problem. Coming up with a codename and a mask, completely was. He knew how to rig a voice modulator and make his mask at least some what decent. The problem was a codename that wouldn't link back to his Dad or brother. It was annoying, but essential to his operation. If he was going to get anywhere in the world, he had to be taken seriously.

Well, as serious as any sixteen year old can be.

"Marduk? No, that sounds dumb." Jackson crossed it out from his list. His eyes narrowing down the list of names he'd come up with while working on his suit. "Terror? Ugh, come on, Jack, that's an awful name." It had to be something that worked with his power set. Jackson knows he has some kind of electrical power and that it's magic of some sort and he had superior strength than an average human and could swim well underwater for a solid few hours or more if needed but that was all he knew. Even at that thought, he could help but touch the side of his neck where the gills would grow if he touched water.

His eyes flicked up to the poser for a while with some athlete his dad liked. What could he name himself?

"Huh." He stood as the name came to him. " I think I got it."

* * *

They met under the cover of darkness in a warehouse outside of Gotham, just over the bridge. It's his first time there, but in the black and dark blue painted beta suit he was wearing with a painted black hockey mask he cut to cover half his face, he felt more comfortable than he had been when he ventured out. Right now, he was standing next to a few he recognized. Icicle Jr., of course. He usually wasn't too far or too off from what his father told him. Then there was some girl- gods what was her name? Glimmer? Shiver? Something like that. She looks like she just murdered someone with her eyes alone. Then there was Mammoth. He grunted and it kinda looked like he was scratching his butt or something while they waited. Jackson made a face behind his mask and looked away.

He noticed the other soldiers there and idly wondered where they were from. It didn't matter.

"Good. You're all here." The annoying little man with a creepy see-through skull was talking. His name was Psimon and he was supposedly a powerful psychic.

It creeped Jackson out.

"Now then- wait, who are you?" Psimon eyed him. " You're rather new."

"Name's Shango." Jackson replied as casually as he could, "So, are we doing this or can I go?"

"Hm..." Psimon eyed him for a while longer before continuing to debrief the group about what they were doing, "We're just escorting some things to Bialya. It's a simple mission and we're not expecting trouble but I don't have to tell you to still be on alert." He turned, " Open the the Boom Tube."

It's definitely something that Jackson hadn't seen before. The sound it made was half deafening to a degree. What kind of technology was that? He didn't know, but he continued on with the others, jumping into the back of one of the trucks with Icicle Jr.

"Hey, Shango, right?" Icicle jr smiled wide at him offering an icy hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Icicle jr. by the way- I bet you know of my dad already." He seemed both proud and sheepish at mentioning his father. "This should be an easy job."

"So I've heard." Jackson replied, the voice modulator doing its' job in obscuring his true voice. "Done this a lot?"

"Yeah." Icicle jr. puts his feet up over the side of the truck as it drives through the boom tube and came out in the sweltering hot heat of Bialya's desert. "Fu-! Damn it, Psimon! Why didn't you say it'd be so hot?" He scrambled to get under the tarp. "I'm melting here!"

Even if he didn't want to, Jackson agreed and had to stop himself from getting under there as well. The heat was oppressive. Like a hand was holding you down or something. It was a little hard to breathe but fine enough for the time being. As long as they got somewhere cool soon, it'd be fine.

"Are you stupid?" Shimmer laughed from on top of the Truck's cab, almost enjoying the heat, "What part of 'Bialya' didn't you understand? It's in the desert, ice cubes for brains."

"How was I supposed to know?" The iceman yelled at her, " Like I got time to look at a map!"

They bickered for a few more minutes before eventually that became too much. Jackson just sighed and tried to enjoy the wind that blew by them as the trucks sped off into the unknown and unforgiving desert. He wondered if all jobs were like this or if this was a special case of it going smoothly? Many times, he's heard his Dad rage about something going wrong or the League and Aquaman ruined his plans again. It made his stomach tie in knots. Hopefully, they'll drop this off and go back soon.

"So." Apparently the heat wasn't terrible enough to keep Icicle jr. silent for too long, "Shango, what do you like to do when you're not working?"

"Dunno." Jackson shifted his weight a little, before finally abandoning his position to get up under the tarp too. He eyed the contraption that they were guarding, slightly mystified by what it did or what it even was. It didn't matter. "I guess I like to watch tv and play vidoegames a bit. Mostly read, though." Absently, he stares out of the back watching the sand fly off. "Dad always say's a mind not occupied is a mind not workin'. So, I keep busy."

"Huh, smart dude, your dad, I mean." His companion commented, "Wish my dad was as supportive- I mean not that he's...he's just got high expectations, is all."

Jackson's brows rose a little, though the other couldn't see it. There was something interesting in how he said that. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Dads' can be rough with that expectation stuff." He stretched, "Honestly, this is kinda nice vacation, you know?"

"I hear ya."

Their talk dissolved into small chit chat. What movie did he like? Did Icicle jr. ever eat anything actually hot or was he doomed to only drink cold drinks. It went on like that until they got to their destination without any problems. Once at the site, they helped unload the equipment before being paid by Psimon and got a lift back to the boom tube to get home.

It was then that Icicle Jr. turned to him awkwardly and asked, "So, um, do you want to meet outside of this? I mean- you don't have to, it's just...you know, just wanted to hang out with someone for a while."

Everything in him said he shouldn't agree to this. He really should say no and go on home like he hadn't done anything and wait for his Dad to get home from his own mission. After all, he just invented this whole 'Shango' persona. It would ruin everything wouldn't it?

"Um.. sure, I guess." The way he saw Icicle jr. light up at that made him feel both good and terrible at the same time.

Even after he gave him the burner phone contact number, it didn't occur to Jackson until he was half way home that Icicle jr. may have asked him out on a date.

Nah. That couldn't be it. Still, he figured he'll at least have some fun of his own. It was better than being bored, that was for sure.

* * *

It's not a date.

With the last message he had gotten from his Dad about coming home in a few days, Jackson could plan ahead accordingly. The time that Icicle jr. wanted to meet up by the butcher's shop in Gotham worked out to being after school for him. So he raced home, ignoring all his school friends to get dressed again with dark wrap around sunglasses to keep his identity still somewhat of a secret. No offense to Icicle, but Jackson was rather confident that he wouldn't be able to figure out who he was anyway.

Dressed in casual red and white shirt, dark jeans, and clean tennis shoes, he headed over and waited for him. It took about ten minutes, but when Icicle jr. showed up, Jackson was utterly surprised by how...human he looked. It was definitely him, no doubt about that, but still with out all the bluest ice colors, the lanky teen was pale as hell with only the kiss of the lightest blue hue to it. His hair was platinum blonde white. That's the kind of hair that movie stars dyed their hair for. He was wearing nothing much but a tank top and some jeans with scuffed up shoes. And his eyes? Bluer than a glacier.

Jackson's not sure what his reaction to seeing him so human was but he felt odd, that's for sure.

"Shango?" Icicle jr. questioned.

"Yeah, just call me Jack." Jackson's not even sure why he gave him his other nickname. "What do I call you?"

"Cameron." He grinned, "Cameron Mahkent." He nods, "Lets go."

Jackson stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You're awful free with your real name there, Cameron."

He just laughed, "Well everyone and their moms' know my dad and me by now. I don't think it's a big secret anymore." He looked ahead, "I doubt anyone actually cares. Anyway, there's this moving I've been dying to see but all my buds just bailed on me all the time." A little frown played on his lips, "Sometimes I think those guys just don't like me, really."

Jackson thought that they didn't and were simply using him. He doesn't voice this. They weren't that close yet. Despite the weird jumpy feeling he had in his stomach. It made him a bit antsy. "Sure, lets go see it."

"Really?" Cameron's eyes lit up again. Almost like a puppy, he seemed to have gained a bounce in his step, "You won't regret it!"

A few hours later, and several snacks, Jackson had to say, he didn't regret hanging out with him. In fact, over time, he found himself laughing far more than he usually did. Being around Cameron kind of made everything better when there wasn't work. Even the movie, which was trash by the way, was way more fun. They talked for a few hours about their favorite scenes (his was when the building was starting to fall and the hero had to jump out of it while it fell to catch hold the side of the helicopter) and whether or not the villain should've gotten away with it.

"But the villains are always dumb." Cameron said, "They never finish the hero off when they have the chance."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Jackson laughed a bit then did a bad imitation of the villain from the movie, "Instead of killing you, Mr. Sloane, I'll have the piranhas eat you alive!"

They both burst out laughing at that. "Dude, that was too good!"

"It's so cheesy! My Dad would never do that."

Cameron chuckled, slowly sobering up, " Yeah, mine wouldn't either. Guess that's why he's always disappointed in me."

The mood shifted, and Jackson looked over at him, " Hey man, I'm sure you're going to do great thing. There's endless possibilities out there, you know?"

"Yeah." Cameron looked up as they headed back to the Butcher's shop. "Say, Jack, why did you want to do this?" He glanced over at him, "You do know we're the bad guys to them, right?"

Jackson wasn't looking at him. Instead, he started at the ground, " Yeah, I know. But, it's what my Dad does and my brother."

Cameron nodded, knowing how that felt. "I understand that. It's why I'm doing it too. Family business, I suppose."

Jackson didn't say anything to it.

"Say," Cameron went on again, "Do you ever think about not doing it? The life, that is?"

This time he did look at him, " No. Dad's counting on me and my brother to follow him. I don't want to disappoint the only person that cared about me."

"What if he didn't care?"

His brows rose at that, "What'd you mean?"

Cameron was silent for a long time before he cracked a smile, " Nothing man, I'm just talking shit. Anyway, how about we do this another time? Your turn to pick the movie."

"Sure thing." Jackson said as Cameron continued on by the Butcher's shop, heading home. Something in him still felt funny but it collided with worry.

What was going on there?

He didn't know, but he's certain that he'll find out eventually. Just as soon as he figures out what the hell had been going on with him these last few hours.

"Maybe it's a stomach ache?" He wondered, though in the back of his mind, it whispered that he totally knows what it is and he's just being stubborn.

When he finally got home, he threw off his glasses and went to do his homework, idly glancing at the burner phone.

"It's not a date." He muttered to himself.

Then why was he kind of wishing it had been?


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome To The Jungle (Burn it to the ground.)**

* * *

David returns at the exact point and time he told Jackson he'd be arriving. That last mission to Atlantis had some unexpected theater that had to be done. He hoped that Kaldur was well. Pride swelled in his chest at how well the boy acted out his disdain for him. It's rather a pity he didn't encourage his boys to take up acting. They would've done very well in that. Still, he had to review the surveillance cameras he'd set up in and around their home in Gotham and the shop. He's surprised and proud again of Jackson for taking some initiative while he was away. Then again, he'd known about Jackson's little escapades for some time.

Having seen him use an old suit and modified it was gratifying.

His boys were growing into capable strong young men. It was all he ever wanted. Well, that and for one of them to take up the mantle of Black Manta. That'd be a nice dream. Perhaps...

"Jackie?" He called and dumped the duffel bag by the lounge chair, "You here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

The scent of meat frying was all he could smell. It made his stomach groan in response, making him realize he was actually hungry. He headed that way, stopping at the entrance to watch his son flip a patty with expert ease.

"How was your mission?" Jackson asked, moving on to cut up some tomatoes. He felt like bacon cheese burgers was a great idea. "Did you see anything cool?"

"As a matter of fact I did- also your brother says hi." David leaned against the wall, his arms folded for a moment. "I brought some souvenirs. " He waited a beat then added, "And if you'd like, I have an assignment for you."

"Really?" Jackson inwardly cringed that his voice squeaked then. Ugh, puberty. Still, he cleared his voice, thankfully it sounded normal again. "I mean, a real mission?"

"It's a security job." David confirmed finally getting around to helping the boy out, "I've seen the costume. So, mind telling me what you've been up to while I was gone?"

"Ah..haha..that." Jackson shifted from one side to the next, "I- look, I know it's stupid and wrong, but I couldn't sit around while you and Kal risked your necks. I wanted to do something too- to help."

"And you did that how?"

Not looking at his dad, Jackson kept his eyes on thinly slicing some onions, " I heard through some of your old connections that someone needed bodies for a guard detailed and I thought I'd graduate from small time things to something a bit..more." He set the blade down and sighed softly, "It wasn't bad. I think I even made a friend."

"That's good, son." David considered this, "Does he know your real identity?"

"No."

"Good. Well, part of the game is making and establishing contacts and connections. Networking means a lot in this world and you got to secure that to have a secure line of work." He smiled a bit then, "I'm glad you've started doing that. I'm proud of you, son."

A bubble of happiness sprung up within Jackson at that as his dad ruffled his hair and kissed his temple. "Lets eat and I'll tell you how I ran into your brother."

"This has got to be good." Jackson grinned up at him. "Is he ok, though? The last time I saw him, he seemed to be..kinda stressed out."

"What he's doing is stressful work." David assembled the burgers while Jackson grabbed the glasses. "Soon, though, he'll be able to set the burden aside. It'll just take a little longer than expected."

With a nod, Jackson filled the glasses and set the table. They would be able to talk about this in more details soon. He was just glad that his Dad was back and well.

* * *

Jackson exhaled as he pulled on a more proper mask his Dad had rigged before his mission of escorting yet another cargo of something to the Northern India. He's not sure what's in it but his Dad assured him he didn't need to know.

"Knowing less in some cases is safer than knowing everything." he'd said to him. "Now hand me that mask."

Now, Jackson's mask was equipped with night vision, heat vision, among other ways to communicate with others through it. It had a hood that went with it and hid his hair better. Even the bottom part was covered more and resembled a fanged skull than anything else. It was perfect.

Now, he meets up with Icicle jr. again. Whatever nervous ball of fear that he had within him, lessened at the sight of a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Shango." Icicle Jr. grinned. "Glad to see you're on this one too."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled back, "So who's all here? I don't recognize some- is that Poison Ivy?" His eyes nearly bugged out of his mask, " I didn't think she'd be involved."

"yeah, she does this from time to time." Icicle Jr. watched as she caressed some plant. "Whatever you do, don't piss her off and seriously, do not touch the plants."

He looked over at his friend, frowning in confusion, "Why's that?"

"Let's just say that not a lot of people survive that."

"Oh..."

"Listen up!" The leader of this particular group was some woman that was tattooed and very muscular. She looked like the definition of 'if looks could kill'. "We're guarding this shipment and heading into the Jungle to another top secret location. These forests harbor militia groups and the like. So, you know the drill. Keep the cargo safe and you'll get rich."

The group breaks up, but Jackson's eyes are already a little wide behind the mask. Different from the other times, this held even more danger than before. He felt that nervous knot settle into his stomach as he moved along with them to the truck. He held a position there, able to see further and better than most. It still doesn't feel real to him.

"Hey, Shango!" Icicle jr. showed up, jogging beside the trunk then hopped into the back. "Just like the desert, isn't it- but you know, with plants."

"The desert didn't have hidden militia groups." He didn't keep his eyes off the jungle terrain even as the truck ran over some roots. He could hear Ivy in the distance, threatening the driver of her truck about it.

"Psh, don't worry about them." Icicle jr. grinned a little and waved a hand, "They're not so bad, once you figure out that they don't have the power to do real damage."

"So, you say."

"Ok, how about we talk about something else?"

He turned his head to look at his blue companion, "Like what?"

"Like, what movies are we going to see next?"

Mulling it over, Jackson suggested a popular thriller that was coming out soon. "I heard the graphics should be great. They went all out with the special effects and the make up this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And-" Suddenly, to the left of the car in front of the truck, an explosion rocked the jungle. "Holy-!" Jackson felt his blood rush thorough him. His awareness spreading but his breathing quickened faster than usual. He needed to calm down. He's trained for this.

But all the training in the world didn't prepare him for the actual battle. Unlike with a straight out gang fight or even the sparring mats with his brother, these guys had an advantage over all them. The Jungle was their home, and it was their turf. All he and the others could do was defend the trucks.

"Look alive, fellas!" Devastation called out as she jumped from her own lead truck and rushed two that were firing at her, "It's time to dance!"

Icicle Jr. climbed up to the side of the truck, holding on, "Watch my back, Shango!"

"A-Alright!" Jackson took a breathe and calmed himself, before switching to infrared to scan the vegetation. He searched until he found one guy taking aim at them, "There! Aim five degrees down!"

"Gotcha'!" Icicle jr. called back and shot off a beam of ice, freezing the guy. "Woooohhoo!" He laughed, "Find some more!"

Jackson found himself smiling just a bit, before searching for others. He could hear Ivy and the others doing well against their own. The militia here seemed ill-prepared to deal with them. Maybe it'll be fine. Maybe he could-

Pain erupted in his left shoulder and the world spun for a brief moment before the harsh pain of reality hits him when he landed on the ground. Searing pain ate at his left side and he dragged himself up, his hands shaking a bit at the blood that seeped from his side.

At first, Jackson couldn't believe it. It was like it wouldn't connect in his mind that he had been shot. One of them had shot him. He could very well die doing this stupid job.

He could hear words being called from behind him. The trucks were long gone into the forests. It was then he knew with a certain cold fear that he'd been left behind. A casualty. Expendable.

They would not come back for him.

That knowledge alone was enough to make him want to wretch up whatever had been in his stomach. He'd never been truly alone before. There had always been someone there for him. Someone was always there.

Now...

He almost didn't register it when the surviving militia men came to him and began to prod, then beat him. Everywhere they had attacked. He curled up in a defensible ball, trying to figure out how to get out. He had to get out of this.

He could not die in this godforsaken place! Not alone!

Eyes widened in fear, perhaps even shock, Jackson could feel a faint buzzing along his arms. It itched in the back of his head and danced down the rest of his body. A high scent in the air that couldn't be explained but you knew not to be there. Energy crackled around him and the men that had been beating him gasped and backed away, but it was too late. Electricity danced around Jackson's body, lashing out at the men. Electrocuting them where they stood. Their bodies jerked and danced with the untamed energy until the scent of burnt meat filled the air and their bodies fell onto the forest floor.

Once the danger seemed to be gone, the buzzing stopped.

He was alone once more.

Jackson doesn't know how long he was there in the jungle for. He rose and stood, looking down at the very dead men. The men that had tried to kill him just moments before. It's then that it dawned on him that he killed these men.

He'd just committed _murder_.

It was self-defense, of course, but still he had killed someone else. A person. _People_.

He nearly didn't hear the stomping of feet coming his way. "Shango!"

He turned his head ever so slowly, the edges of his vision began to swim. Icicle Jr. came crashing through the undergrowth with little to no care for what was around him. He'd ran through there towards him, only slowing to catch his breath for a minute.

"I'm- I'm so glad you're ok, man." Icicle jr. panted then gulped down some air to give him a good look over. " _Holy shit_! You did that? Wow!" His smile instantly wilted, and he reached out to him, " He-hey, are you ok?"

"I'm..." Jackson's vision darkened just as he reached out to him and fell over. At least, he thinks he did. He could barely hold onto his consciousness. He just heard Icicle jr.'s panicking voice and the sensation of being moved.

Then, he was no more.

* * *

Jackson woke. Confused, he tried to sit up, but a pair of hands pushed him back down. He realized then he was still wearing his mask. The facility looked odd and he wasn't certain just what had happened.

"Hey man."

He looked up and saw him there.

"Cameron?" He croaked out then looked down at his arms. Something was there that hadn't been there before. Black swirling lines that encased both his arms. Where the hell did that come from? He didn't know and didn't have the energy to do much more. "What...What happened?"

"We were attacked." Icicle jr. replied, "You got hit, man, and fell off the truck. I dunno what happened, but when I found you, you'd finished off the rest of the militia."

"I...did?" So it was real. He had killed someone. A lot of someones.

Icicle jr. rubbed the back of his neck, looking off a little but he gave his usual loop-sided smile, "Yeah. Devastation's not exactly impressed but I supposed it's impressed for a normal dude kind of standard, you know?"

"Yeah." That meant he passed whatever mental test she had going on in her head. Wonderful. His Dad'll be proud.

Somehow, that thought felt and almost tasted bitter. He'd never wanted to kill anyone, but now he had. He's not sure how he'll live with that.

"Come on, it's about time to go." Icicle jr. moved to help him with his suit, "Don't want to be here too long. The Brain's some wacked out scientist that likes experimenting on things- people- if you stick around too long."

Jackson moved slowly to get up, he sensed there was something there, but his mind didn't want to dwell on it yet.

"Alright. Lets get out of here."

* * *

His Dad was proud.

So proud, in fact, that he even called Kaldur and Kareem to tell them about what'd happened on his mission. he wanted him to talk to them- wanted to talk to him about his first kill and how it'd open up a new way to fight rather than just disarming.

Jackson didn't want to. He just mutely took everything in. Smiled at appropriate things, but when all was said and done- he threw up in the toilet and then silently cried himself to sleep. This went on for a few days. He was even excused from school- he heard his Dad tell the school that he had the flu and had to stay home.

That was fine for him. He had no desire to be around them. Be around anyone while he pulled together the mess that was in his head. Trying to figure out what part of him could be missing because of that. Was he going to be broken? Was he already broken? Was Kaldur? Was their Dad broken too?

He spent the next two days trying to figure that out until his Dad forced him to bathe, change his bandages and get outside.

"If you're not going to school, than go take a walk." He'd order him, "No son of mine is going to mope around the house all day without doing something."

Reluctantly, he went outside. Shades on, hat pulled down low. Clothes big enough to swallow his lanky frame that had shot up another inch over the past month. Even without that, he felt like everything hurt. Every movement sent a wave of protest against it in his arms and legs. He felt infinitely tired and just unable to do much of anything.

It's probably why Cameron found him and coaxed him to go over to Star City for a little while to hang out at his place. Well, it's really an old rancher that still had that 'oh so fashionable' 60s' wood paneling on the walls.

"It's dirt cheap." Cameron was saying showing him in, "Since Dad's not around much-or..um... at all, really- I have the whole house to myself. It's all paid for." He plopped down on a couch that's seen better days.

Jackson was surprised by one thing about the house. It was clean. Sure everything looked worn out and could use a little help, but otherwise it looked good. He found his curiosity aroused a little by this.

"It's so...clean." He voiced his thoughts, "I didn't think anyone our age would even care to do that."

Cameron didn't say anything but flipped the channels on his tv. "Yeah, well, when Dad does come around, he likes it clean. Don't want people snooping around 'cause it's not clean and junk. The ass."

His brows rose but he said nothing else. Instead he moved and sat on the couch with him, stretching out carefully as to not aggravate his wound. "Don't like your dad much, do you?"

"Nope. He's scum."

"Yet, you're still trying to prove something?"

Cameron shrugged, "He pays the bills here."

"M'kay." He lapsed into silence.

A silence that grew so comfortable, Jackson fell asleep. It was the first peaceful sleep he'd had in the last few days or so. He slept so deeply, that he only woke up when Cameron had to shake him awake.

"Come on, it's night. Lets get you to bed."

"Bed?" Groggy, Jackson glanced around for a clock and saw it was ten pm." Oh gods, I gotta get home! Dad's going to kill me!"

"Whoa, hold on." Cameron held his hands up to stop him, "It's alright. Your dad called hours ago and I told him what's up. He says you could stay the night."

"Really?" That was...new. He hadn't slept over at anyone's place since...ever. He felt a bit awkward about it. "If- well I mean, if I'm not putting you out or anything."

"Man, please. There's nothing to it." Cameron gestured around, "My home is your home. Save for the master bedroom, pick whatever room you want." He paused and then laughed, "There's only one spare room left."

Jackson laughed too, just a bit. He couldn't do it too much or he'd pull his stitches. "Ok, ok, lets make a night of it. I got my second wind."

"Alright, movie marathons?"

"Movie marathons." Jackson grinned at him, "Do your worse."

"You're on!"

It's not until later on, when he goes to bed at four am that he realized he doesn't have either hat or sunglasses on. When he drifts to sleep deeply, he finds he doesn't care.

* * *

AN: And that's all that's up as of now. There's more in the works. I'll bump the rating up if only because swearing and some stuff.


	11. Chapter 11

**Feelings Are Weird (make it stop, please.)**

* * *

Kaldur had some downtime between missions. After that insanity called 'Bialya'- which he had reported to his father before and after he'd return- he got some time to relax for a few hours by himself. The entire experience had been disturbing to him. The prolonged exposure in the desert had shown him a weakness he hadn't thought of before. Possibly because he's never had the need to be in one before either.

What made it worse was the temporary memory loss he had encountered. If it wasn't for the fact he'd been deep undercover for a year before then or had a frame of reference about Robin, he wouldn't have been able to keep his cover as a 'good Atlantean boy'. Even worse than that was he recognized that Miss Martian was going to be the real problem.

Originally, he hadn't thought too much of her. She was flighty, very sitcom girl-next-door type. At least, when you first meet her, of course. He's witnessed her doing some impressive things with her powers. The Bialya mission only impressed upon him that he needed to ensure that she- and by extension, Conner- completely believe he was what he appeared to be.

The question was, how.

Waiting to think about it a bit more deeply, he took to the beach and went swimming. He did this, partially because he wanted to clear his mind, but also because he wanted to contact his father and brother. Times like these, he felt unsure of himself and their presence helped him remember what he's there for.

It kept him from being attached to the people here- he hoped, at least.

Just as he pulled out his com-link to message his father, it beeped to life underwater. Surprised by this, he hurriedly opened it, expecting it to be either Jackson or his father, but was surprised to see his mother's face pop up. Panic surged through him, as he first thought something must be wrong for her to contact him, then he wondered how the ever living hell did she get this signal?

Apparently, she read his shocked expression and laughed melodiously at it.

 _"Do not fret, Kaldur'ahm."_ Sha'lain'a said amidst her laughter, _"None, save I, have this frequency. Though I'm surprised David hasn't updated it yet, but I suppose he felt sentimental."_

When his brain started functioning again and he remembered words, he asked, "How?"

" _Oh, it's a long story, but nevermind that._ " Her face turned somewhat serious, " _Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you?_ "

He thought back, " I-I don't know? I guess, a month or two?"

" _Exactly._ " Her frown made him feel guilty. " _Why is it that I have heard talk of you at Atlantis not to long ago but you hadn't the time to come home?_ "

"I've been busy, Mother." Kaldur's sort of flabbergasted that she's using his secure private line for this. He'd slipped into English the way he usually did when around family. "Father attacked Atlantis and then I had to battle him, fake an interest in a friend to throw another one off my tracks. Then- well, it's been a very confusing and busy time."

 _"Oh, but you couldn't come visit after your father's scheme went awry and Atlantis was safe?"_

"Well..." Fine, he felt bad he hadn't even called her then. Though, a part of him wasn't sure if he should feel pride that she had such faith in his abilities to keep Atlantis safe or that she naturally assumed it was all rigged that way. "I had another mission after that."

" _And there will be many more, but time spent with family and friends is precious, Kaldur'ahm, I thought your father and Calvin would've impressed upon you that lesson._ " She broke off into a dialect of Atlantean he wasn't quite accustomed to but could only catch snippets of 'fool' and 'I should' in it before she spoke again in the formal one once more. " _I require you visit Shayeris soon, my son._ "

"I'm not sure if that's wise. I mean-"

" _This is not up for discussion._ " Sha'lain'a told him flatly, " _Plus, whatever foolhardy quest your Father has you doing in this would be strengthen if you did so. If you bring a friend or two, well, it would help your cover, would it not?_ "

Grudgingly, he nodded but was still uncertain. "Why are you helping me with this? I thought you cared for Atlantis?"

" _I do._ " She said, " _However, you're my son. I care far more for you than a city of old glory._ " She smiled, " _Plus, I wish to see you. It's been so long, Kaldur'ahm. A visit now and then wouldn't hurt your cause._ "

He exhaled, " _Very well, mother. You've won me this time._ "

" _What do you mean, this time?_ " Sha'lain'a's dazzling smile was back, " _I always win. I'll see you when you get home._ "

The transmission ended and Kaldur was left shaking his head. Of all the things that were to happen today, this was definitely not one he foresaw.

"I think we should all be grateful she's content where she is." He mused, swimming back to the beach. "I fear for the world the day my mother decides she is not content any longer."

On his swim back, he pondered about who he should get to come back with him. His mother had a great idea and it would help strengthen his cover even more. The list was easy enough to decide and when he returned to the Cave, he sought out M'gann and Conner to invite them to his home in Shayeris. If only the others were able to handle the cold and pressure of that depth, he wouldn't have minded inviting either Artemis or Roy to join.

His mind stopped after he'd spoken with the two at the thought of Roy meeting his mother and step-father or worse, his actual father. Everything inside him squirmed at the thought and all the embarrassing things that could happen. Maybe he should be grateful that the three weren't on good terms any more. Otherwise, he'd never ever live it down for the rest of his life.

* * *

He never wants to go back to Shayeris again. What had he been thinking? All he could do was mentally groan at the political intrigues and issues that plagued the place. However, he's always known it was like that. Memories of his time earlier on, when he was twelve and had come to live there. The ones that had befriended him more readily than most had been those with more aquatic features than not. Tula and Garth- among some others- were the exceptions. Even worse, he had to suffer Prince Orm's nonsense. The entire act was nauseating to watch and perform. Then again, if it hadn't been for his own father telling him of Orm's duplicity, then he supposed he might've fallen for the 'oh so caring' brother routine as well.

Just as well, his father also had muttered about Orm being beneath notice. He could see, amply, why that was. The man, though similar to his father in their hatred for King Orin, was a godawful planner. His entire plan was fruitless from beginning to the end and only achieved in scaring the people. Kaldur had to consider whether or not that was part of Orm's plan as Ocean Master or not. He then had to wonder whether Orm's nature was useful to him or not. Sure, it'll definitely distract Aquaman more but then Queen Mera wasn't exactly a pushover either.

Two days there, and he's never been so grateful to be back on land again. Still, the entire experience was enlightening and it did bond Conner and M'gann to him a bit more. More so M'gann than Conner. He had a suspicion about her but she seemed quite sympathetic to the plight of those like himself there. Though he's not sure why she was so. As far as he knew- as any of them did- she was a green martian. Part of the majority on Mars. They faced no oppression or issues themselves. He could only conclude that maybe she was just more empathetic than most? It seemed like her, anyway.

Either way, Kaldur was glad to be back and back on his own mission. He needed to get back to the mission room and see what other potential missions that the team may be sent on. He wanted to make sure he had enough information he could pass on to his father.

Even as he thought that, with M'gann and Conner gone to school, he wondered what his father was doing with this information. None of it really had anything to do with Aquaman or taking down Atlantis itself. It's kind of strange, but he can only hope that maybe it was for a grand plan to do so.

"Otherwise," He brought up some of the mission notes and other potentials to the screen in the mission room, "What am I here for?"

That's when Red Arrow called him.

This was going to be another exciting day. His only consolation was at least he'll get to do something with someone he considered the closest to a best friend he had. Maybe even a little more, but he didn't quite want to examine those feelings yet. Still, the banter with the red-haired archer amused him. Especially when said stubborn archer finally admits he's in over his head and needed his help.

Always a joy. Really. Kaldur reflected that maybe he had a sadistic side to him that he hadn't explored, but getting Roy to admit that he needed help was always satisfying in it's own way.

The dampener on this, however, was Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and the League of Shadows showing up. Again with Cheshire. He's actually kind of glad his father never introduced him to her when they were younger. Mostly because she seemed the type to ruin a cover just because it amused her. The battle between those two and Red Arrow and himself felt longer than it needed to be but gave him a gift in the form of Sportsmaster hinting at a mole on the team.

Great.

Wonderful.

Just what he needed to add on to the already heavy burden. The possibility that he may have been found out. Robin had already been suspicious about him before, now he had to wonder who'd tipped them off about it. It couldn't have been his father. Jackson wouldn't dare do that. He hoped, at least. Maybe he should call him and ask? He rethought it. Jackson had been injured recently after that..whatever he had been doing in Northern India. So he couldn't have done that.

Then how do they know there's a mole?

"Thanks for the help." Red Arrow smiled at him, and it made butterflies in his stomach flutter.

It's irritating.

"I'm always glad to help, my friend." He was so sick of always speaking this way. He's not sure, but he does feel like it's constrictive in a way. Like putting on ill-fitted tight shirt and expected to wear it for an entire year without ever changing it. It was a boundary, that reminded him that he couldn't get too comfortable. He wanted to. He wanted to joke with Red Arrow the way he did with his brother. Well, used to do.

Maybe he's annoyed because he can't do that anymore either.

"So, about the mole?" Red Arrow walked out of the building with him towards his motorcycle, "What're you going to do?"

Nothing. Kaldur wanted to say. Except investigate who snitched on him. Even that might be counterproductive, yielding nothing to find too. It's highly possible that Sportsmaster was just pulling their tail and planting doubt into them. It didn't make him feel better to acknowledge that possibility either. It made the idea that he was a gullible fool to have believed him.

"I'll investigate this quietly." He said to him, "I don't want to sow undue suspicions among the others."

Red Arrow nodded getting on his motorcycle and paused, "Hey, do you want to grab something to eat with me?"

A true smile eased across his face, "If it's not a burden, of course."

Red Arrow laughed then tossed him a helmet, "Come on, fishsticks, get on."

"Fishsticks?" Kaldur put his helmet on with a sigh, "When are you ever going to let that go?" He slid on behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle. "That was years ago."

"The day you don't go on a rant about the qualities of fish sticks and how they insult the taste buds."

"I have you know, that they are garbage and no one deserves to be tormented by such evil things."

"Whatever you say, fishsticks."

"I know where you sleep. Remember that."

All he could feel as they took off, was Red Arrow's laughter that shook his body. The ride was long back to the hotel that Red Arrow was staying at. During that time, Kaldur was able to let himself relax, trusting the archer's skills at driving this thing. His mind drifted away from the stress and knowledge that he'll have to get back to the Cave at some point. Now, all he did was notice little things. The shops, the people in the streets with the food carts. The warmth of Red Arrow's back against his cheek. He blinked at that one, and tried not to think too hard about how close they were or how comfortable he was.

He shouldn't entertain this. His father had told him, before he had gone to Atlantis, that he had to keep his eye on the mission.

"There may come a time, Kaldur, that...well, a young man may develop feelings." His father had said to his twelve year old self. "And it's quiet natural to have those-"

"Please, Father." Kaldur had cringed at that. "I believe that-um- that was part of my health class. You really don't have to explain this. _Please_."

His father had thrown him a disapproving look, then sighed, "I'm not trying to do that, son. I know you've studied various things in your classes. I designed the courses myself. Now if you'd let me explain this, I'll tell you my reasoning. No more interruptions."

Kaldur had slumped in his seat then and nodded.

"As I was saying, " his father began again, " You'll get urges, you may develop feelings for others- and there's no shame in doing so. However," He'd sat down next to him. Looked him straight in the eyes as he said this. "What you'll be doing is dangerous by itself. When feelings get mixed in, it changes things. you'll have to keep your guard up and make sure you get through this as best you can. And that could possibly mean hurting someone else emotionally as well as yourself. Do not let your feelings get in the way of the mission. Do you understand, son?"

It had been then that Kaldur saw the haunted look that lurked beneath in his eyes. His mother had definitely left some damage there when she betrayed his father. He wondered about what his father was truly trying to say.

"Yes, Father."

He had only an inkling of it then. Now, he could almost understand what his father was truly trying to say. For the mission, he may have to hurt someone he cares for deeply. It made everything more complicated than it had to be. Yet there's no help for it. It's also something he'd have to admit to himself too.

He had feelings for Red Arrow and he cannot act on them.

His lips thinned in thought for a moment at that. He's not even sure if Red Arrow felt the same way as he did. If he didn't, that'd probably be for the best. If he did...

Again, that fluttering feeling he felt. His chest felt weird too. He wished someone had explained that having these kind of 'feelings' did something weird to your body while it was at it. It's not even arousal, which just makes it far more annoying because that could be easily dealt with. You know what to do with that.

But this? He'd have to figure out how to untangle this mess. It's one thing to pretend he liked someone, it's a whole different thing when it actuallyhappened.

"Come on."

He hadn't noticed it, but they were back at the place Red Arrow's staying at. He took off his helmet too and slipped off the motorcycle. "Nice place. I'm surprised you have a level of taste."

"Can't always be in an abandoned district." Red Arrow fastened the helmets in place. "There's a service entrance we can use. Avoid the usual crowds."

Kaldur just raised a brow at that but nodded following him up to the room closest to the end of the hallway and near the exit. "I'm assuming you'll be ordering room service, then?"

"Yeah." Red Arrow opened the door with a security card and stretched taking his mask off, "Gotta help Ollie spend his billions somehow."

"I'm sure he's grateful for your enthusiastic help." Kaldur settled in a chair near the window by the tv. "He'll most be thankful when I order the most expensive food, then as well."

"Knock yourself out." He called from the bathroom. Apparently, Roy decided a shower was in order. "If you want a beer, there's some in the mini fridge."

"I am still considered a minor." Kaldur got up anyway and went to it to look over what he'd gotten. "I'm surprised you're allowed to drink."

"It's legal for me." Roy told him, "Besides, there's soda there for your poor minor self to drink."

"Ass." Kaldur mutters under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looked again and after internally debating it for what seemed like forever and considering the last few days he's had, he grabbed the beer.

It wasn't like anyone outside the room would know. Besides, it's just one and he's never actually had beer before. He reasoned, if he didn't like it, he'll throw it away. Either way, he sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through the Taiwanese channels trying to find something that'll be entertaining even with the language barrier. He'd gotten stuck on some show- was it a drama? A comedy?- and mindlessly sipped the beer. It tasted awful but he kept with it. There was something weird about how it wasn't very good but there was a flavor to it that made him want to keep drinking it.

He also didn't think his metabolism would let him get drunk off of one can either. Hooray for Atlantean genetics, he supposed. He finished it, considered the show before him and moved to get another one.

By the time Roy's out of the shower and dressed for bed, Kaldur was half done with the second one. He nursed his drink, watching the red head amble over to the bed after getting himself one with an amused expression.

"What?" See? Obviously he had a tolerance. At least he's telling himself that.

"Nothing." Roy settled to sitting up in bed, crossing his legs while he watched tv. "Just never thought I'd see the day that Kaldur'ahm the Great would actually drink a beer."

"Two beers." Kaldur laughs a bit at that. "And from the week I've been having, I think it's well deserved."

"Oh?"

It was all the prompting he needed. He omitted things with his father and his actual job. Instead he told him- and keeping a more or less proper speech pattern was actually harder this way than not- about the things that happened when Black Manta attacked Atlantis to his mother's insistence on him going home to Ocean Master's attack.

"It was madness!" Kaldur ended up laughing at the absurdity of it all. "I go home for some relaxation time, and I get none of it til now."

Roy hummed, drinking his second one before he said, " Sounds crazy."

"It was." Kaldur figured he'd had enough drinking for right now. The light buzz he felt made him feel lighter in some way. Or maybe it was being able to unburden himself some of his troubles with someone he trusted.

Wait. No. He's not supposed to trust Roy. He's not supposed to trust any hero. Yet, he found it happening all the same.

"Ya know, I should get you drinking more often." Roy considered his can for a moment, " you definitely loosen up more. Even the way you speak is different."

Oh,shit. Had he'd forgotten? He probably did. He nearly hits himself for being so stupid but refrained and just smiled finishing off his third.

"I suppose it can't be helped." Kaldur threw his empty away in the waste basket and flopped back on the bed. Maybe...maybe it's ok to tell him just this bit? It wouldn't be a lie. "I did grow up on land for a short time."

"What?" Roy's brows shot up then he lightly punched him in the shoulder before settling again, "Why didn't you ever tell me? I've been acting like an idiot all this time, thinking you don't know squat about land life!"

Kaldur felt it ease a little, "Because I was still new to the way things worked with everyone and I wanted to fit in."

"I still feel robbed."

He rolled his eyes, "For fuck's sake, Roy, it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh my God." Roy's jaw dropped, "Kaldur, are you _swearing_? Who taught you to say ' _fuck_ '?"

Kaldur erupted into a fit of laughter, "I don't know, Mother, it must've been a red haired archer that's a good shot, who's been corrupting me."

Roy pointed at him, holding a now empty can. His eyes narrowed in mock anger, "Excuse you, but I have you know, I'm a _damn_ good shot."

"Fine." Kaldur allowed, "A _damn_ good shot, then."

"Got that right. Now add 'damn' to your list of swears."

"Roy, I'm very well acquainted with that word."

Roy crushed his can and went for another one. "Oh, really? So, do the fine people of Atlantis swear?"

"Do sailors?"

"I thought that was a stereotype."

Kaldur sat up on his elbows watching him with a grin, "They swear- but it's mostly sea gods."

"Seriously?" Roy sat down at the end of the bed, one leg curled up on it and the other hanging off. "I've got to hear this."

Finally, Kaldur sat up all the way on the bed, "Fine. One of the usual child-friendly ones is 'Neptune's Beard'. There's a particular person from Posedionis that enjoys saying that phrase often."

Roy laughed, "Ok, that's pretty tame. What's the unfriendly ones?"

"Poseidon's balls." Kaldur began to tick it off. Actually counting them off on his webbed hand. " Atlan's ass. By Thetis's tits."

By the time he got to "Neptune's taint." Roy's just laughing on the bed so hard, his face was as red as his hair. Kaldur decided, out of concern for his friend's condition, to stop there.

"You ok there, Roy?" Smothering his own amusement at this, he scoots down and pats his coughing friend on the back. "Should I ask for room service to send some oxygen?"

"No-No, I'm fine. I'm good." He wiped his eyes and shook his head, "Jesus, Kal, I'm seriously mad I can't experience hearing 'Ceto's clitoris' fall from someone's mouth down there. I just..can't."

"Breathe, Roy." Kaldur's face hurt from smiling too much. It was a good pain. "And I wish I could take you there to experience it too."

After a while, Roy had finally calmed down. He eventually finished off his third beer and climbed back into bed.

"I wish all my after missions were this much fun." He sighed softly, "So, when do you have to be back with the children?"

Kaldur stretched, getting up. "You know, they hate it when you call them that."

"Well," Unperturbed, Roy settled on his side watching him, "that's what they are, aren't they?"

Kaldur shrugged, "I suppose, from your point of view, they must be." He walked around the bed then paused, "But, I do wonder what you consider me?"

"My best friend."

It warmed him in a way. "And you are mine."

That had been said with a bit more emotion than he meant to. Realizing it and embarrassed, he quickly excused himself to the bathroom for a quick shower. Water always helped. Maybe it'll help now?

Contrary to popular belief, even though Kaldur could withstand the colder temperatures or in general deal with ice cold weather overall; he preferred a hot shower the most. Still a creature of comfort at heart, he reveled in the heated water spraying on him allowing his thoughts to wander. He hadn't had this much fun in such a long time. He can't really remember when he'd had fun undercover like this except with Roy for the most part. Everything else was work, stay on guard, pass information here, blow up a building while trying to be covert there. It was honestly exhausting and he hadn't had much time to just...well.. Be.

Which was why times like these were so dangerous for him and his mission. These feelings he had for Roy were going to make him mess up. He could feel that. He's just not sure what to do to avoid it.

No, he knew what he could do but it would be too out of keeping with the character he maintained on land. He'd have to break the friendship he had with Roy. It was the only way. At least, the only one he could think of at the moment. There had to be other ways, but they didn't come to mind.

Stepping out of the shower to use the extra towel to dry off, the alcoholic effects were wearing off leaving him both sober and somber. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and didn't really recognize himself. Intellectually, he knew what he was seeing was himself. His pale hair, pale eyes, nose like his father, lips like his mother, physique a cross between the two in some ways, and gills on either side of his neck. The only new thing that he had earned after a year in the military and then enrolling into the sorcery school there was the long black eel tattoo that ran from one hand up along his arm, over his shoulders and down the other arm to his other hand where another eel head was. One continuous unbroken line.

His life didn't feel like that. It felt like there were scribbles in some places. Tangles in the line that he couldn't figure out how to undo without cutting it.

This entire experience- living with his mother. Working for his father in secret. Working with the Team. Roy.- it was all in some jumbled up sort of way that overlapped with each other.

Loyalty made this worse.

The feelings he had for Roy made it miserable in a sense. Miserable that he may one day have to hurt him. Hurt him worse than the others and that's not going to be pretty. At this point, he's certain he knows Roy very well- at least his personality. Roy was definitely the type to hold a grudge.

Breaking that- the friendship at the very least- will be painful. But if...if it was more than that?

"A damn nightmare." Kaldur rubbed his eyes but went to see if he could borrow at least some of Roy's clothes. The shirts might fit but the pants would be a bit big from what he could tell. It wasn't the first time he's done this. He hoped it wouldn't be the last.

He looked over at Roy, who'd fallen asleep at some point during all this, and sighed softly. Without thought, he pulled the covers up over him and brushed his hair. He stopped himself.

What was he doing? He's only making this worst. He can't help it though. Kaldur just resigned himself to this and moved around the bed to the other side. He crawled in, keeping a certain distance away as he often had, and tried to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I Dream of Taipei (my burden is never-ending)**_

* * *

The dream's chaotic and confusing. The only thing he could truly sense about it was that he was being held tightly against his will and he struggled with that. Whatever it was, closed off his airway. It felt like someone's chocking him but he couldn't figure out who.

When Kaldur woke, he felt panic surge through him at the unfamiliar somewhat darken room. The wall he faced towards the bathroom reflected a dull blue glow. He stared at it for a few moments longer before he recalled yesterday's events. He was still in Taipei, Taiwan. This was Roy's hotel room. He turned over, his back had been towards one of the windows, and saw Roy sitting in the chair working on his laptop in silence.

As if he sensed his stare, Roy glanced up briefly than down working still. "Get some sleep, fishsticks. It's not even morning yet."

"And yet," Kaldur's sleepy voice carried a hint of humor in it. "you're awake."

"Unlike some people, I'm not a light weight." Roy continued on with his work.

"Some of us aren't into drunken debauchery fueled revelries on a daily basis."

Roy seemed to have finished whatever he was doing and shut his laptop down. He laughed softly, "Is that a fancy way of calling me a drunken whore?"

"You're the one making those assumptions." Kaldur knew he couldn't see his expression well, but it amused him infinitely that he could see Roy very well in the dark. "Guessing you were filling out a report?"

"Yeah." Roy headed back to bed, but didn't lie down quite yet. "It's just everything that's been going on- it feels like something's up. Something we don't quite know yet."

"I understand that." Kaldur sighed, laying his head back down on the pillow. "Do you think, perhaps, that it's all connected?"

"What is?"

"I don't know, everything?" Kaldur looked up at him, "All these attacks, these plots by various villains- it seems as if it could be a plot they made together."

Roy frowned, " If that's true, then we're all in some serious trouble."

"I have no evidence for it." Kaldur considered it for a moment. Really, he could simply ask his father but for the moment, he continued to play his role. "Just a feeling."

"Sometimes feelings are worth while. " Roy finally laid back down, "Anyway, I'm here til tomorrow. I was wondering.."

"If I could stay for a while longer?" Kaldur finished his sentence with a slight smile, " Did you really need to ask?"

"Dunno, you may have had plans to ask a dolphin on a date somewhere."

With a snort, Kaldur curled on his side. "Please. I'd ask a merman first."

There was a short silence before Roy spoke again, "You like guys, Kal?"

This was a minefield. There were a few outcomes to it that crossed his mind. However, he believed Roy wasn't the type to kick him out just because he also liked men.

"Yes." But why did it feel like there's a knot in his throat? "Is it a problem?"

"No, of course not." Roy frowned in the darkness of the room, "Just never really hit me to ask before. I just.. kinda assumed..."

"You do know the saying about assumptions, right?"

"Make an ass out of you and me?"

"So glad I don't have to educate you on that matter. You're a natural ass."

"Says the guy that like asses."

He laughed, "Fine, you win this one."

"Correction: I always win."

Why did Kaldur feel like this was déjà vu? Still, he felt better, at least, that Roy could still joke with him like this. Silence fell between the two, presumably because they were both supposed to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Kal?" Roy spoke again.

"Hm?"

He felt the bed move and opened his eyes again to see Roy looking right at him with a serious expression on his face.

"If you like guys, what about Tula?" Apparently, this was definitely going to be a discussion now.

Kaldur said goodbye to sleep, and settled to figure out how to lie his way around this one. Though, he reflected as he assembled his sentence together, it wouldn't be too much of a lie. He had found Tula attractive, amusing and somewhat admirable. It just didn't 'click' with her or Garth the way it did with Roy.

Maybe that was a good thing. Even less conflict of loyalty there.

"You do realize that bisexuality and pansexuality exist, right?" He couldn't help teasing him and even under the cover of the dim darkness, he could see the pink flush of color that crept up Roy's face. "It wasn't meant to be. She and I...-we saw things differently, I guess."

Literally. He added silently. She saw her kingdom's royal family thriving, I see them overthrown.

He didn't think Roy would've appreciated that comment either.

"That's putting it one way." Roy rolled over onto his back. He seemed to contemplate something for a while.

Now that he was awake, Kaldur had a few questions of his own. "Do you like someone?"

"What?" Roy's head turned. "Like...romantically?"

This is dumb. Kaldur knows it, but he couldn't help but ask him this. " Yes, like that."

"I don't know.." Roy trailed off, pondering this, " I think so."

"Think so?"

"Yeah, I mean." He seemed to hesitate at that. "Between me and you? Sometimes I think I get it kind of confused."

"Confused?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Roy began then sighed heavily, " When I like someone, sometimes I don't know if I like them more as a friend or if it's actually more than that. It gets confusing. So, I just sometimes don't end up doing anything about it. Despite popular belief, I don't like hurting others."

"Neither do I." Kaldur agreed. "But I can empathize with you on that. It's very difficult to know and even more so when you're unsure if the other person feels the same way." It's odd, but he wonders if this is what it's like to always be honest with someone that wasn't family. "It's hard to navigate these things."

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

The question caught him off guard a little. Still, he wonders if it's now or never? He should have courage to admit it to him too. To tell him- but the idea that it could ruin their friendship also came to him.

Then again, if their friendship was ruined, he could continue on with his work unimpeded by this entanglement.

Maybe it was for the best?

"Yes."

"Who?" Roy's looking at him again, but Kaldur turned his eyes towards the ceiling lying back. "And so soon after that Tula thing."

If this was to be the end, so be it.

"My infatuation with Tula wasn't as deep as I had thought it to be." There wasn't any feelings towards her. He wanted to say. I didn't care about her like that. "There's someone else that my heart sings for."

Mentally, he berates himself for being so damn poetic and goofy with his formal big sounding words. Then again, it's probably why he liked Roy so much. Roy cuts through his bullshit so easily, no matter how much he dresses it up.

"Seriously, Kaldur, you're killing me with the suspense here." Roy seemed to have turned to him, "So, who is it that's got you all doe-eyed with wonder?" He laughed at himself for using such words.

It's now or never. Either this breaks them or it'll complicate things further. He's not sure. Still, he sits up a little, mostly so he could look at him. Maybe he should stop here? Just say it's all a joke and go back to bed. Maybe then Roy'll drop it and they'll never speak of it again.

Maybe he shouldn't be such a coward.

"I like you, Roy."

The silence was profound in the dark room that slowly was becoming gray in the coming morning light. It felt like an eternity for Kaldur as he waited for Roy to say something. In that time, so many things ran through his mind before but seemed oddly absent now. It felt like nothing else could be imagined beyond this point. Air, apparently, was also optional too. Since he's just realized he'd stopped breathing for all of a minute.

A minute was all it took.

"Why?" Roy's bewildered at this, "I'm like the worst person you could fall for. I think even Wally would be a better choice here."

The absurdity of that comment made him laugh. "Wally's also a self-absorbed idiot."

"I'm an idiot."

"Well, I'm glad you've admit to it, but I only like idiots that can shoot an arrow."

"You do realize that Ollie would also be included in this category, right?" Roy pointed out.

"Fine, if you want to be anal about it." Roy snorted at that but Kaldur continued, " I like idiotic redheads that can shoot an arrow really well. And I only know one of those, so congratulations. You make my heart skip beats and do very embarrassing things."

"How embarrassing are we talking about here?"

Kaldur, not for the first time, wondered about his taste in partners. Clearly something was wrong with him but he didn't care. "Ridiculously so."

Roy shook his head again but he did move closer to him, " Seriously, though. You could do better than me, fishsticks."

"I wouldn't know how." He's not even thinking anymore and was very aware of his friend's closeness now. "Aside from my family, you're the closest person to me. One I care about the most. I just, happen to also want you in a romantic way."

Roy seemed to be considering his next words before he spoke again. "I'm going to be honest. I make a shit boyfriend, Kal. I don't even know if we should be better off staying friends or, well, doing this. I mean, I do feel something for you." He confessed, "I want you. I do, but I'm just..not sure and I don't want to ruin whatever our relationship may be."

"No matter what happens, Roy, it won't." It will. Kaldur knows that eventually, it'll inevitably end badly. And it wouldn't be Roy's fault when it does.

He knows he shouldn't encourage it, and he's been trying to convince himself that it's futile and to stop it all. He doesn't, though. It's too late, anyway. He wants to see what this could be, if anything.

"If you're sure?" Roy's eyes held worry in them- questioning still if they should.

Kaldur's not entirely sure what he's doing. This is completely new territory for him that he's only heard about or seen acted out on tv. It's nothing he's actually done before. Still, he reached over, leaned in and kissed him softly. It was a rush of things in that moment that's dizzying in a way. In one aspect, he's proud of himself for the first move. In another, his heart beat faster than he'd expected. There's still a small bit of fear there. Fear of rejection that he had thought of but hadn't anticipated on being so present.

It's all banished, however, when Roy kisses him back. Or maybe it got worse because the thrill he felt from this was a heady thing and he couldn't think beyond just kissing him still. Nothing beyond this seemed to matter. Not his job, not the world- nothing but Roy.

Eventually, the kiss ended with a happy sigh from him before he noticed he'd even done it. It's a little embarrassing, kind of awkward, but happy nonetheless. He looked at Roy again feeling utterly ridiculous at the fact that he sheepishly smiled at Roy's goofy one.

"So, I guess it's official then?" Roy said, his hand finding Kaldur's in the midst of this, and held it.

"I believe so." He felt sappy that he could only describe this as being perfect. This moment with him. "Though, I was expecting a little more. Like, flowers, maybe a bottle of wine next time."

Roy laughed, a good hearty one, "Give him a beer or two and now he wants wine. Do you want pearls, as well?"

"I live in the ocean." Kaldur grinned giving his hand a little squeeze, " I think I can give you pearls, instead."

"Look at you, being all romantic and the like." Roy smiled.

"I do try my best." Kaldur couldn't help but add, " You should see the first date I'm planning."

Roy's brow rose, "Already?"

"It's a surprise." He has no idea what he's doing, but he knows he'll have something. After all, his father did leave him something that he could use.

"Well, I'll be waiting for that then."

They'd stayed in Taipei a little longer than he expected but hadn't gone no further than kisses and cuddling. The other half of the time, after they'd gotten Kaldur some clothing, they'd toured the streets of Taipei, going to more out of the way spots and in general were exploring the city together.

It had been the most fun that Kaldur's had in a long time and he was sharing it with someone special.

That little ball of happiness stayed with him even as he returned to the Cave. He'd been gone for three days and had planned to go out with Roy the day after. He'd an idea of where they could go for the date and wanted to show it to him.

"Wow, you're in a good mood, Kaldur." M'gann smiled as she walked up to him in the commons area. "Did something good happen on your trip?"

"In a manner of speaking." Kaldur had to remind himself to keep calm at all times. It's hard. He feels like he's on cloud nine right now. "Anything happened while I was away?"

"No." She chirped cheerfully, "Everything's been pretty quiet around here. Conner's down in the garage looking over the cycles that Batman ordered."

Kaldur just nodded, "Well, if I'm not needed, than I will be in my room for the time being."

"I'll call you for dinner!" M'gann called to him. "We're having salmon!"

He waved as he veered off to his room. Once there, the clean spartan room made him sigh just a bit. He almost wished to be back in Taipei with Roy again. The memory of trying one of the local foods still made him smile because it was a particularly spicy dish that they both had a hard time eating but neither would admit it.

Chuckling to himself, he went over to his bed to lie down for a while when his communicator buzzed to life. His brows furrowed in confusion. It was the com-link for his father's private line. Glancing around, he laid down in the bed and jerked the covers completely over his head. It's childish, but he figured it'll keep others from spying too hard if they tried.

Opening it, a blue glow was cast on his face as his father's image appeared.

 _"Kaldur'ahm, it's been a long time, my son."_ His father's smiling face brought back with him all the other problems that he'd tried to forget for a time. _"I have news that may help you greatly."_

"What news, father?" Kaldur asked, "Am I to return home?"

 _"No, though we wish it were so."_ His father shook his head, _"But I've found out that there is a mole on that team you're on."_

"Yes, I know." Kaldur then explained his trip to Taipei to help Red Arrow. He omitted what happened afterwards, though but kept it to that. "Sportsmaster apparently wasn't joking about the mole, then? I thought he was just yanking our chains and everything."

 _"That fool."_ An odd expression crossed his father's face. _"At any rate, I've found out who it is and thought they may be helpful to you."_

"That'd be nice." Kaldur sighed softly, "It's hard keeping up my guard all the time."

 _"I know. You're doing well."_

Was he really? Kaldur didn't know but he continued on. His curiosity, once more, getting the best of him. "So, who's the mole?"

 _"Someone by the name of Speedy- do you know him?"_

He froze. Speedy? Isn't that...Roy? His expression must've been telling, because his father's frowning at him.

 _"What is it? Do you know who that is?"_

"I do, and he's no mole, father. At least, not a willing one." It must be a mistake. Roy couldn't be a mole. He was too driven and too much into the hero life to ever betray that. "It must be a mistake."

 _"It's not mistake."_ His father gave him a strange look, _"Give me a moment, Kaldur'ahm, I'll see what else I can dig from Lex corps."_

"Lex Corps?" That rang a lot of bells for him. What did Lex Luthor have to do with any of this? His earlier suspicions came to haunt him again. Were the villains working together? Or was this just a coincidence?

 _"Hm, yes, I hacked into their files and went on a hunt for a weapon I could steal from his boats."_ Leave it to his father to find something for himself out of all this. It was for the cause, of course.

A cause that Kaldur's slowly starting to question.

"I see. What have you found?"

After a moment of silence, his father spoke, _"You're right, Kaldur, he's not willingly one. There's something about a control mechanism? Whatever it is, he does not realize it's there."_ His father tsked, _"Ah, well, it's not a problem for us. I'll simply get LaQuinta on it and have her reprogram the system. We can make use of this Speedy boy for our own ends."_

This...this is bad. This could do even worst damage than he thought.

"Won't Lex Luthor notice?" Maybe he could sway him from it? At least, until he could figure out what to do.

 _"No."_ His father's grin became devious, _"He thinks he's the smartest man on earth. His arrogance is his weakness, son. He'll never check it again after it's been implemented. Learn from that, Kaldur. No man's plan is ever fool proof."_

Indeed, he knew that.

 _"I will call you again when it's complete."_ His father said, " _Do you have anything else to report? Your next mission, maybe?"_

"No." Kaldur felt a lump grow in his throat. What was he going to do?

 _"Very well. Until next time, my boy. Be safe."_ And the image winked out of sight.

Kaldur stuffed the comlink under his pillow and came out from under the covers. Everything had been so right before, now began to spiral. Roy, the person he liked the most, was a mole and he didn't even know it.

What was he going to do?

How was he even going to deal with any of this?

For once, Kaldur had no answers for it.


End file.
